La propuesta (lok)
by Ary Garcioyama
Summary: Mako es un poderoso editor que repentinamente se enfrenta a ser deportado a La Nación del Fuego, su país de origen. Para evitarlo, él declara que está comprometido con su asistente Korra, a la que lleva torturando durante años. Pero finalmente ¿se sentirán atraídos el uno por el otro o sólo quieren llevar a cabo el plan para evitar que deporten a Mako?.
1. Chapter 1

**TENDRÁS QUE CASARTE CONMIGO**

**N/A: Hola queridos lectores… aquí les traigo otra historia… la había escrito ya hace muchísimo tiempo pero con otros personajes, y sinceramente me gustó para adaptarla al makorra… está inspirada en la película de Sandra Bullock ''La propuesta'', sólo que aquí invertí los papeles, Korra es la asistente y Mako el editor, al igual que la anterior, es un AU (jaja no sé por qué pero me da mucho por escribir AU xD)…. Se darán cuenta que hice algunos cambios, como el hecho que Mako y Bolín no son hermanos y que el oji-dorado es de la Nación del Fuego, Katara es abuela de Korra y… bueno ahí verán… Espero la disfruten :D**

**N:Todo lo que está en () son pensamientos de la autora xD**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ciudad República, la gente se movía de aquí para allá corriendo a sus respectivos lugares de trabajo. Ese día, se podía observar a una hombre blanco, de unos veintiséis años, ojos color miel, delgado y muy atractivo, sin olvidar que entrenaba a diario y eso se podía notar en su perfecta musculatura. Él estaba en camino a su trabajo, hablando por celular a sus clientes, ya que él era el jefe de una importante editorial de la ciudad; su nombre: Mako Jintao (_lo sé jaja ya me gustó ese apellido xD_).

Al mismo tiempo, se encontraba una mujer apurada, era morena, cabello castaño, ojos azul celeste, de veinticinco años y muy hermosa, quien corría de aquí para allá, ya que su jefe lo estaría esperando con ansias para tomar su café; su nombre: Korra Sedna (_el apellido significa diosa del mar __)._

Korra había llegado justo a tiempo, pero por azares del destino chocó con uno de los trabajadores, regando todo el café de su jefe, quien era nada más y nada menos que el temible Mako Jintao.

Afortunadamente tenía una blusa de repuesto en su pequeña oficina, ya que estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones. Cuando Korra se había cambiado de blusa, Mako estaba llegando al trabajo, como era de esperarse, todos en la oficina se comunicaban por mensaje instantáneo, así que empezaban a comunicarse con: ''El amargado está en camino'', para que así todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y se pusieran a ''trabajar''. Cuando Mako entró, todos lo saludaba con respeto, él como siempre ignoraba, al llegar a su oficina, vio que Korra estaba lista con su café, oh, sí, cabe mencionar que la oji-azul era su asistente.

-Buenos días jefe, aquí está su café como siempre- decía ella tratando de mostrar una sonrisa.

-Sí, sí, buenos días, ponlo en la mesa- le respondía Mako.

-Oh, por cierto habló su abogado con respecto a lo de su inmigración, dijo que…

-Sí, sí, sí, cancela la conferencia de mañana y dile a mi abogado que me espere- decía él interrumpiendo a Korra.

-Bien, excelente.

-Si quisiera que me alabaras, te lo pediría- decía Mako mientras Korra rodaba sus ojos, ella estaba a punto de salir cuando el oji-dorado le habló.- Y bien, ¿quién es Tahno, y por qué quiere que lo llame?- Decía Mako mientras observaba el café.

-Bueno… en realidad ese era mi café.

-Y yo me voy a tomar el tuyo porque…

-Porque derramé tu café- decía la morena mientras él la observaba, así que bebió un sorbo de éste y le dijo:

-Bebes café con leche con un poco de canela.

-Sí es la navidad en café.

-Ya veo- al decir esto, el teléfono del oji-dorado empezó a sonar, así que Korra como buena asistente contestó.

-Oficina de Mako Jintao… ¡Hola Eska!... De hecho vamos a tu oficina ahora. Está bien- diciendo eso, ella colgó el teléfono- ¿Para qué vamos a su oficina?- le preguntaba Korra a Mako, pero él sólo le hizo señas diciendo que por el momento no quería contestarle.

Al salir, Korra se dirigió a su oficina para escribirles a todos, que ''el amargado iba en camino'', así que todos de nuevo se pusieron serios para seguir haciendo sus labores. Justo después de haber escrito eso, Mako sale de su oficina para dirigirse junto con su asistente a ver a una de sus empleadas.

-¿Leíste el manuscrito que te mande?- preguntó Korra a su jefe.

-Leí unas páginas, no quedé impresionado- le dijo él cortante.

-¿Quieres escucharme?

-¡No!

-He visto toneladas de manuscritos y ninguno me ha convencido, pero éste sí, hay una increíble novela ahí, la clase de novelas que publicabas.

-Ah no, por el momento no quiero discutir de eso, así que entraremos a la oficina del Eska, y tú no dirás nada.

-Sí, ya sé- le dijo Korra un tanto molesta porque Mako nunca la escuchaba, él podría ser uno de los solteros más codiciados y guapos de la ciudad, pero nadie en su sano juicio quisiera estar en una relación con él, y mucho menos ella. Despejándose se sus pensamientos, la morena abrió la puerta de la oficina de Eska y ambos entraron.

-¡Hola, pasen!- decía una mujer morena, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y por su forma de maquillar pudiera decirse que era algo dark.

-¿Cómo estás Iluq? (_Le puse ese apellido que significa escarcha_)

-Ya le dije que me llame por mi nombre, Eska, estamos en confianza, no es necesario que me llame por mi apellido.

-Sí, pero yo no. Dime Iluq, ese mueble es nuevo- preguntaba Mako mientras señalaba un librero.

-Ah, sí que bueno que lo notaste, sí lo acabo de comprar para mi oficina.

-Bien, bueno, iré al grano. Iluq, te voy a dejar ir- dijo Mako de una forma seria, haciendo que Eska se quedara boquiabierta y Korra sólo se sintiera incómoda.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó Eska.

-Te pedí mil veces que Varrick fuera con Shiro Shinobi (_el comentarista de la serie_) y nunca lo hiciste. Así que estás despedida.- al decir eso Mako, Korra sólo se quedaba callada, pensando en la reacción de su compañera ante tal situación.

-Ya te dije que Varrick no ha dado entrevistas en veinte años y…

-Eso es interesante porque acabo de hablar con él, y lo hará.- Dijo Mako interrumpiendo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ni siquiera lo llamaste, ¿cierto?

-Pero…

-Lo sé, lo sé, sé que Varrick puede ser aterrador. Bien, te voy a dar dos meses para que busques otro empleo, y vas a decirles a todos que renunciaste- al decir esto, Mako y Korra salieron de la oficina.- ¿Qué está haciendo?- le preguntó él a la morena mientras ella volteaba hacia la oficina.

-Está caminando, y creo que enloqueció- dijo Korra al ver que Eska se aproximaba hacia la salida de su ahora ex-oficina _(ya saben, haciendo la misma cara que cuando Bolín la dejó plantada xD)._

-No lo hagas, Iluq, no lo hagas- decía casi susurrando el oji-dorado.

-¡Tú, venenoso brujo!- gritó Eska a Mako, haciendo que todos abrieran la boca en sorpresa. -No puedes despedirme, tú crees que no sé lo que estás haciendo, me regañas por lo de Shiro para quedar bien ante el consejo, te sientes amenazado por mí y tú eres un monstruo.

-Ya basta- decía Mako con tono burlón.

-Tú no tienes nada parecido a una vida, crees que a todos los de esta oficina puedes tratarlos como esclavos personales. Sabes qué, siento pena por ti, porqué sabes que habrá en tu lecho de muerte, nada ni nadie- al terminar de decir esto Eska, todos estaban en un completo silencio, ya que nadie antes se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma a el temible Mako Jintao, pero antes de que la situación siguiera más incómoda, él suspiró y empezó a hablar.

-Déjame decirte una cosa, no te despedí por sentirme amenazado, no, te despedí por holgazana, arrogante, incompetente y por pasar más tiempo leyendo revistas de góticos que trabajar en esta oficina, y si dices otra cosa, Korra tendrá que ponerte en tu lugar…

-No…

-Otra palabra, y saldrás de aquí escoltado por guardias, Korra lo filmará con la cámara de su teléfono y lo subirá a ese sitio de internet que… ¿cuál era?

-Youtube- le respondió la morena.

-Exacto, ¿es lo que quieres?- decía Mako mientras miraba a Eska que no podía responder nada.- Eso creí, bien, adiós, tengo trabajo- y diciendo esto se retiró, dejando a una Eska muy consternada, ya que ella pensaba ponerlo en su lugar, pero terminó siendo al revés.

-Bien, que seguridad se encargue de que se lleve todas sus cosas- le ordenaba Mako a Korra.

-Sí, claro- le respondía ella.

-Y este fin de semana te necesito para que revises sus archivos y manuscritos.

-¿Qué, este fin de semana?- preguntaba la oji-azul.

-¿Qué, algún problema?- preguntaba Mako con su mirada fría.

-No es que… bueno, es el cumpleaños número 90 de mi abuela y quería pasar el fin de semana con la familia y…está bien lo cancelaré- dijo Korra al ver que Mako la ignoraba por completo.

Un rato después se podía ver a la asistente quien hablaba con un familiar por teléfono, tratando de explicar el por qué no iría a visitarlos.

-Lo sé, lo sé, dile a abue Katara que lo lamento, yo… ¡Mamá! Es sólo el fin de semana… No, no puedo hacerlo, escucha, me he esforzado para subir de puesto así que no pienso renunciar, sí sé que está muy molesto, pero… tomamos en cuenta los documentos que nos envió y nosotros le llamaremos, hasta luego- fingió Korra al darse cuenta que Mako había entrado a su oficina.

-¿Era tu familia?- preguntó su jefe.

-Sí.

-¿Te piden que renuncies?

-Como todos los días.- en eso sonó de nuevo el teléfono- Oficina de Mako Jintao… De acuerdo- era el Sr. Tenzin**, **dice que subas a su oficina. (_Aquí nuestro querido maestro aire es el mero dueño de la editorial xD)_

-Mmmm, sí. Bueno, iré pero sube por mí en diez minutos porque tengo que trabajar- le decía él al momento que se dirigía a ver a su jefe.

Ya subiendo a la oficina del jefe supremo, Mako se dispuso a entrar, ignorando los saludos de la secretaria.

-Sr. Tenzin, Sr. Bumi, ¿cómo les va?- se dirigía Mako a su jefe y al socio de éste, quien a su vez, era hermano de Tenzin.- ¿Están hablando de mi próximo aumento?- bromeaba él con ellos.

-¡Hola Mako!- le respondió Bumi.

-Siéntate por favor- le dijo Tenzin.

-No, así estoy bien, gracias.

-Bueno. Mako, como recordarás acordamos que no podías ir a la feria del libro en Ba Sing Se, porque no podías salir de la ciudad mientras se procesaba tu solicitud de visa- decía Tenzin.

-Sí, claro.

-Y… ¿fuiste a Ba Sing Se, no?

-Claro que fui.

-Como siempre, tú arreglando todo a tu modo- decía con un tono algo divertido Tenzin.

-Ya hablamos con tu abogado de inmigración- le dijo Bumi.

-¿Y? ¿Todo en orden? ¿Qué pasó?

-Mako, la visa solicitada fue negada- al decir esto Tenzin, Mako sentía que se le caía un balde de agua helada.

-¿Y, y, entonces?-balbuceaba él.

-Vas a ser deportado- decía serio Tenzin.

-¿Deportado?- preguntaba más sorprendido el oji-dorado.

-Y al parecer hay unos papeles que no llenaste a tiempo- dijo Bumi.

-Cómo, ni que fuera una inmigrante, bueno vengo de la Nación del Fuego, pero he vivido muchos años aquí, y cuántos así no hay en esta ciudad, miles, miles de esa nación, entre ellos yo, pero ya soy más de Ciudad República que de otro lugar. Debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer, ¿no?

-Habría que intentarlo, pero por lo menos debes de dejar la ciudad por un año- decía Bumi, a lo que Mako cada vez más abría más los ojos como enormes platos.

-Entiendo, lo puedo manejar, no será lo mismo, pero, puedo manejarlo por videoconferencias, internet o…

-No, Mako. Por desgracia si eres deportado no puedes trabajar para una compañía de Ciudad República- le decía Bumi.

-Y hasta que todo se resuelva, todo quedará bajo la dirección de Eska Iluq- le dijo Tenzin, a lo que él no sabía que ella acababa de ser despedida.

-¿Eska Iluq? ¿A la que despedí?

-Necesito un editor en jefe y es la única persona con experiencia en esto- decía Tenzin algo exaltado.

-Bueno, yo les pido que…

-Mako, estamos desesperados porque te quedes- le dijo con sinceridad Tenzin.- Si hubiera una forma, la que fuera para que funcionara esto lo intentaríamos, créelo.

-Se los suplico, yo quisiera que…- pero Mako fue interrumpido porque la puerta se abrió mostrando a Korra que entró a la oficina.

-Disculpa no quisiera interrumpir, pero…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué?- preguntaba Mako de forma irritada.

-Te están hablando de la oficina de Shiro Shinobi, sé que estás en una reunión, así que les dije que estabas atendiendo un compromiso muy importante, dije que les regresaría la llamada así que… ¿qué les digo?- preguntó Korra esperando una respuesta de él, pero Mako al escuchar de la boca de Korra la palabra ''compromiso'', se le vino a su mente una idea muy brillante.

-Ah…_Entra_- decía susurrando él a la morena, así que ella obedeció y entró- Ahh…- continuaba Mako ahora mirando a su jefe y su socio- Caballeros, entiendo, entiendo la situación en la que me encuentro y ahh… Tengo, vengo a decirles que deben de estar enterados de algo- decía esto él, mientras se acomodaba al lado de Korra.- Korra y yo…. Nos casaremos- cuando él dijo eso, Korra se quedó en estado de shock, no sabía si había escuchado bien, así que se dispuso a preguntar:

-¿Quiénes se van a casar?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Tú y yo, nos casaremos- fingía Mako ante sus jefes. Korra aún estaba ida de lo que sus oídos habían escuchado, pero al ver la insistencia de Mako, decidió seguirle el juego.

-Sí, nos casaremos- decía sin emoción alguna la oji-azul.

-¿No es tu secretaria?- preguntó Bumi.

-Asistente- corrigió Korra.

-Ejecutiva- le contestó Mako.- Pero no sería el primero que cayera rendido ante su secretaria- decía riéndose Mako, aunque había cierta verdad en ello, pues Korra era una mujer bastante atractiva.- Y sí, lo cierto es que, Korra y yo somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse, pero… sucedió, ya saben, todas esas largas horas en la oficina y las ferias de libros y pues… pasó, je- decía el pelinegro tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sí, pasó- decía la castaña.

-Sí no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar enamorarme de esta mujer, jejeje. Ehh… ¿están de acuerdo? ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?- preguntaba Mako, esperando que su plan haya funcionado.

-Mako… ¡Es hermoso!- decía emocionado Tenzin, ya que él era un hombre muy familiar- Pero que sea legal, ¿eh?

-¡Legal! Sí claro, jeje… bueno pues, creo que tendremos que presentarnos en la oficina de inmigración para solucionar este detalle- seguía sonriendo Mako para aparentar que estaba enamorado.- Se los agradezco caballeros, nos retiramos, gracias- decía él mientras tomaba a Korra del brazo para salir de ahí.

Cuando ambos bajaron de nuevo a sus respectivas oficinas, el mensaje del compromiso llegó rápido a todos los empleados, así que cuando Korra aun en shock caminaba detrás de Mako, todos sus compañeros empezaban a echarle carrilla, otros burlándose y otros haciéndoles caras de ''te vas a arrepentir'', ella no entendía por qué lo hacían, así que decidió ignorarlos y entró a la oficina de su jefe.

Mako sólo se sentó y empezó a escribir en su computadora, Korra no dejaba de observarlo, estaba ahí parada contemplándolo, así que el ambarino no tardó en notarlo y le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasa?

-No entiendo qué está pasando.

-Tranquila, te beneficiará- le respondió él.

-Sí, explícate

-Convertirían en Eska en tu jefa.

-Y es obvio que por eso debemos casarnos.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Te estabas reservando para alguien especial?- preguntaba con sarcasmo, Mako.

-Quiero pensar que sí, ¿además eso no sería ilegal?

-Quieren a los terroristas, no a personas como nosotros.

-Mako.

-¿Sí?

-No voy a casarme contigo.

-Sí lo harás, déjame explicarte, tu hermoso libro de tocar la vida de millones se irá- dijo el oji-dorado mirando a Korra de una forma seria, mientras ella seguía aún procesando toda la información en su cabeza- Eska te despedirá en cuanto pueda, así que te quedarás sin empleo y tu sueño de ser editora se irá, pero descuida, después del plazo obligatorio podremos divorciarnos, así que entonces, te guste o no, tendremos que ser cómplices. ¡Teléfono!- diciendo esto Mako, Korra seguía procesando cada palabra, ya que nunca se imaginó que tendría que casarse con su temible jefe.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿ERES UNA SEDNA?**

Korra y Mako llegaron a la oficina de inmigración, había mucha línea y como Mako era un hombre con muy poca paciencia, decidió adelantarse a la fila, haciendo que todos se molestaran por esto, pero a él no le importó.

-Quiero solicitar esta visa para esposo- le dijo el pelinegro a la joven del módulo.

-Joven Jintao, ¿cierto?- le dijo la joven.

-¿Sí?

-Vengan, acompáñenme- y diciendo esto la chica, ambos la siguieron hacia otra oficina. Korra estaba toda callada y angustiada, Mako por lo contrario, se encontraba navegando en el internet de su celular, pero la tranquilidad se fue cuando una señora pelinegra y con una cicatriz en su rostro entró a la oficina donde ellos esperaban.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Soy Lin Bei Fong.

-¡Hola!- decían los ''prometidos'' al mismo tiempo.

-Tú debes ser Mako y tú Korra. Disculpen la espera pero ha sido un día muy loco.

-Ah, no se preocupe, entendemos, y no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos que nos haya dado tiempo en su agenda para atendernos hoy mismo- decía Mako.

-Aaa…..- balbuceaba Lin mientras revisaba unos papeles, a lo que Korra y Mako sólo la observaban- Díganme, ¿están cometiendo un fraude para evitar que lo deporten y así conservar su puesto en la editorial ''Avatar''? (_jaja no se me ocurrió otra cosa xD)- _cuando Lin dijo eso, la morena sólo se puso más nerviosa, ya que era exactamente por eso que ellos estaban ahí.

-No, es ridículo- dijo la oji-azul tratando de sonar natural.

-¿En dónde escuchó eso?- preguntó Mako tratando de no sonar obvio.

-Nos llamó esta tarde una mujer llamada…

-Ah, ¿Eska Iluq?- interrumpió Mako.

-Sí, Eska Iluq- dijo Lin.

-Iluq, sí, pobre Eska. Ella es una amargada y testaruda exempleada, me disculpo por ella. Sé que está increíblemente ocupada así que si nos diera una segunda cita la dejaríamos y nos iríamos.

-Joven Mako, no hay problema, mejor tome asiento- le decía Lin al mencionado, y así el ambarino se sentó.- Les explicaré el proceso que se irá a desarrollar, primero, el paso uno: es una entrevista programada, los separaré y les preguntaré todo lo que una pareja debe saber del otro, paso dos: indago más, registros telefónicos, hablo con sus vecinos, entrevisto a sus colegas, y si las respuestas no son las mismas en cada punto, usted será deportado indiscutiblemente- le decía Lin señalando a Mako, a lo cual él no mostraba ninguna gota de sudor- y tú jovencita, habrás cometido un delito, y tendrás que pagar una multa de 250 mil dólares más una condena de cinco años en una prisión federal- decía ahora Lin a Korra, quién al igual que Mako, trataba de verse convincente, pero por dentro estaba sudando demasiado, y ya no sabía hasta cuándo podía seguir con la farsa.- ¿Sí, Korra? ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- preguntaba Lin a la morena, ya que la vio demasiada silenciosa y con cara como de querer decir algo, pero sólo empezó a mover su cabeza de forma de negación- ¿No?- preguntaba la agente de inmigración, y entonces Korra ahora movía su cabeza de forma afirmativa- ¿Sí?- volvió a preguntar Lin.

-Ahh… lo cierto es, Sra. Bei Fong…

-Señorita- corrigió ella.

-Ahh… sí, Srta. Bei Fong, que… que Mako y yo, somos dos personas que no debían enamorarse jamás- decía esto mientras veía al mencionado, a lo cual él le sonreía por complicidad- pero así fue… no le dijimos a nadie en el trabajo debido a mi gran ascenso programado- dijo Korra quien ahora ella era la que pondría condiciones, haciendo que el oji-dorado la viera fijamente.

-¿Ascenso?- preguntó Lin.

-Los dos sentimos, que era muy inapropiado que fuera promovida a editora- dijo esta última palabra Korra con mucha énfasis.

-¡Editora!- le seguía el juego Mako, pero en el fondo sabía que ella lo chantajearía con eso.

-Bueno… ¿les han hablado a sus padres sobre su amor secreto?

-Yo, ah, imposible, mis padres murieron, tampoco tengo hermanos ni nada- decía Mako.

-Ni nada- decía Korra.

-Mmm… ¿y tus padres murieron?- preguntaba Lin a la castaña.

-No- decía ella.

-Ah, créame, sus padres están muy vivos, jeje.- decía Mako- Pensábamos decirles este fin de semana, la abuela cumplirá 90 y toda la familia se reunirá, será una hermosa sorpresa- decía él con una sonrisa fingida, a lo cual Korra ahora lo observaba, después de todo sí puso atención a lo que ella le dijo, claro, que esto lo estaba usando como un as bajo la manga.

-¿Y dónde se llevará a cabo la sorpresa?- decía Bei Fong.

-Ah, en la casa de sus padres- respondía Mako ahora viendo a Korra.

-¿Y dónde está la casa?- preguntaba Lin que seguía dudosa de la relación de ellos.

-Ah, pff, ¿por qué estoy yo dando los datos? Es la casa de tus padres, dile tú, anda- le decía Mako a la morena, ya que obviamente, no sabía la respuesta.

-¡La Tribu Agua del Sur!- respondía Korra.

-Tribu del Sur- repetía Mako.

-¡En el Polo Sur!- decía ahora más seguro ella

-¿Polo Suuuuuur?- decía muy asombrado Mako, ya que no se esperaba eso.

-¿Irán al Polo Sur este fin de semana?- preguntaba la agente.

-¡Sí!- decía Korra quien ahora empezaba a disfrutar de esto.

-Sí- decía Mako tratando se sonar positivo.- Del Polo Sur, de ahí es mi Korra, ahora entiendo porque a veces era fría, jajaja, otra razón por la que me enamoré de ella- decía él mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Sí, está bien, ya estoy entendiendo… Los veré el lunes a ambos a las once de la mañana, para sus citas separadas y espero que sus respuestas coincidan en cada detalle.

-Gracias- le decía Korra a Lin, quien junto con Mako se disponían a retirarse.

-Debo admitir que estoy ansiosa por hacerlo. Será divertido.

-Sí, bueno, hasta luego- le decía Mako y así los dos se retiraron de la oficina de Lin Bei Fong.

-Los estaré vigilando _(haciendo la seña que le hizo a Korra en el 1er episodio xD)_- los amenazó la agente.

-Sí, adiós- se despidió Korra.

Ya una vez fuera del edificio, Mako colgó su celular, ya que había estado hablando, y se dirigió hacia Korra que caminaba muy pensativa.

-¿El Polo Sur? Es enserio, ¿Tribu Agua del Sur? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que eras de ahí?

-Creí que mi nombre Korra Sedna era más que obvio- le decía la oji-azul.

-Bueno sí pero, creí que eras como los otras personas que tienen su apellido natal pero nacieron aquí en Ciudad República.

-Pues así soy, sólo tengo mi apellido tribal, yo nací aquí, y he vivido casi toma mi vida aquí, pero mi familia decidió regresarse a nuestra ciudad de origen cuando yo estudiaba la universidad.

-Eso explica muchas cosas. En fin, no estamos aquí para discutir de la escuela; esto es lo que haremos, iremos allá, fingiremos que somos una pareja, les dirás a tus padres de nuestro compromiso, ah… usa tus millas aéreas y así yo tendré que pagar la diferencia para primera clase y… ¿oye por qué no anotas?- preguntaba Mako a Korra, ya que ella estaba como ida.

-Disculpa, ¿no escuchaste lo que dijo?

-¿Qué, qué, qué?- preguntaba él mientras veía que la morena estaba muy seria- ¡Oh, oh! Lo que dijiste de tu nuevo puesto, oh, brillante, muy bien, se lo creyó por completo- decía el editor en jefe mientras seguía enviando mensajes de su celular.

-Era enserio, tendría que enfrentar una multa de 250 mil dólares, y enfrentarme a cinco años de cárcel, eso es de temer.

-Pero tener el puesto de editor, no, ni loco.

-Entonces renuncio y tú te regresas a la Nación del Fuego, nos vemos- al decir esto Korra, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a seguir su camino.

-¡Korra, Korra, Korra!- alzaba la voz Mako al ver que su empleada se iba- ¡Bien! ¡Bien!- al decir esto, la nombrada se detuvo.- Te volveré editora- cuando dijo esto él, Korra regresó a su lado- Te volveré editora, por el fin de semana en la Tribu Agua del Sur, por la entrevista del lunes, te volveré la mejor editora. ¿Feliz?

-Ahora y no dos años después.

-Bien.

-Y vas a publicar mi manuscrito- decía muy seria Korra.

-Que sean diez mil copias y…

-Veinte mil copias, primera edición y le diremos a mi familia de nuestro compromiso como yo quiera y cuando yo quiera, ahora dímelo con ternura- interrumpió la oji-azul a su jefe.

-¿Con ternura, qué?- preguntaba algo enfadado Mako.

-Dime con ternura, que me case contigo, Mako- decía ella mientras disfrutaba un poco esta situación con su jefe.

-¿De qué hablas?- decía confundido él.

-Ya me oíste, de rodillas, como los verdaderos caballeros- cuando dijo esto Korra, Mako pensaba que ella bromeaba, pero al ver la cara de su empleada, se dio cuenta que era enserio, si por él fuera en ese momento le gritaba, pero era tanta su necesidad de no dejar su puesto y no ser deportado, que decidió obedecer a Korra, así que se empezó a arrodillar, lo cual era algo incómodo ya que llevaba puesto un traje sastre y se ensuciaría.

-¿Así te gusta? ¿Ya estás satisfecha?- preguntaba Mako mientras ya estaba de rodillas.

-Oh, claro, así estás bien- decía ella con tono burlón.

-¿Te casas conmigo?

-No… dilo con delicadeza.- dijo Korra a lo que Mako sólo rodó sus ojos.

-Korra- dijo él.

-¿Sí, Mako?

-Dulce Korra.

-Tienes mi atención.

-Por favor, serías tan gentil de ser mi esposa- preguntaba él fingiendo dulzura en su cara.

-Mmmm…. Lo haré, no me agradó tu sarcasmo, pero lo haré. Bien, nos vemos mañana.- y diciendo esto, Korra se retiró dejando a un Mako arrodillado en medio de la banqueta haciendo que toda la gente lo viera ahí.

Ya era viernes, el fin de semana esperado por Mako y Korra, quienes por cierto ya se encontraban volando en el avión rumbo al Polo Sur.

-Así que, todo esto es lo que nos tenemos que aprender. Lo bueno es que yo sé todo sobre ti, lo malo es que tú tienes cuatro días para aprender todo sobre mí- decía Korra mientras leía un cuaderno.- Sí, probablemente debas estudiar- dijo ella al ver que Mako le arrebataba el cuaderno.

-Entonces, tú sabes todo sobre mí- le decía el oji-dorado.

-Asusta, ¿no?

-Un poco, a ver, ¿a qué soy alérgico?

-Al maní, y a todo el aspecto de los sentimientos.

-Ay, eso es gracioso, jajaja- decía sarcásticamente Mako.

-Jajaja- se reía de igual forma, ella.

-A ver, esta te gustará, ¿sabes si tengo cicatrices?

-Estoy muy segura de que tienes un tatuaje.

-¿Ah, estás muy segura?- preguntaba asombrado Mako.

-Sí, y muy segura. Hace dos años tu dermatóloga habló para confirmar tu cita láser de rubí y luego investigué en el internet y vi que eso elimina tatuajes.

-Elimina tatuajes, sí- le dijo él sin importancia.

-Pero luego lo cancelaste. ¿Qué será? ¿Nativo, un kanji, alambre de púas?

-Ya vez es emocionante para mí experimentarte así- decía Mako burlonamente.

-Gracias, pero tendrás que decirme dónde está para saber por si nos preguntan.

-No te voy a decir dónde está y ya se acabó esa pregunta. Haré otra, a ver… a, ésta. ¿En qué casa vivimos, la tuya, la mía, o la nuestra? Creo que será la mía.

-¿Y por qué no la mía?

-Ah porque yo vivo en la zona más exclusiva de Ciudad República y seguramente tu vivas en un escuálido departamento pequeño y uses vasos de plástico- dijo esto Mako haciendo que Korra se molestara por el comentario, iba a responder pero en eso se escuchó al capitán anunciando que ya después de varias horas de vuelo, habían llegado a su destino.

Cuando ambos bajaron del avión, la morena pudo observar a una familia con un letrero que decía: ''¡Bienvenida a casa Korra!''.

-Ah, sí. Mi familia- dijo ella, y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde los Sedna estaban. Claro que Korra por lo emocionada que estaba, no se fijó que caminó muy rápido dejando a Mako atrás.

-¡Korra, mi hija!- dijo Senna Sedna, quien era la madre de la castaña.

-¡Mamá!- dijo ella abrazándola.

-Ven acá querida nieta- dijo Katara jalando a Korra para que la abrazara _(Como se habrán dado cuenta, aquí hice a Katara la abuela materna de Korra)_

-¡Abuela!- decía ella mientras la abrazaba.

-Nos da mucho gusto verte, hija- le decía con ternura Senna.

-A mí igual mamá, pero dime, dónde está papá.

-Ay, ya conoces a tu padre, trabajando como siempre.

-Sí, pero no hablemos de tu padre, yo quiero conocer a tu chico- decía Katara emocionada y empezaba a mirar con dirección al avión.

-Ah, sí, él está….ahí- señalaba Korra a Mako quien se acercaba hacia ellas.

-Creo que lo de chico no fue apropiado- decía Katara que al ver que el chicao de su nieta, era su jefe.

-¡Hola!- decía Mako a las señoras.

-Mako, ella es mi mamá Senna y ella es mi abuela Katara - le decía Korra.

-Hola, mucho gusto- decía Senna mientras saludaba al pelinegro.

-Hola, Mako, cómo quieres que te llamemos, ¿Mako o Monstruo Unagi?- preguntaba Katara.

-¡Abuela!- le decía Korra, ya que la estaba echando de cabeza.

-¡Es un chiste! Ella siempre hace chistes con las personas que acaba de conocer- trataba de excusar a su madre, Senna.

-Ahh, jajaj, entiendo- decía Mako sonriendo, ya que al principio pensó que sí lo decía enserio.- Muchas gracias por permitirme estar con ustedes este fin de semana.

-Ay, no te preocupes, eres bienvenido. Ven, quiero que conozcas al resto de la familia- le decía Senna a Mako mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Korra, su abuela, su madre y Mako estaban en camino a la casa de ella, Senna manejaba felizmente y platicaba con su madre quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Korra observaba por la ventana la ciudad, recordando cuando iba a visitar a su familia de niña y Mako sólo veía cómo era la ciudad, cuando en eso vio algo que le llamó la atención: un negocio con un logo que decía SEDNA, pero no sólo fue ese, sino un estudio de fotografía llamado igual, un servicio postal, un restaurante, en fin, se encontró con varios negocios, cosa que ya le estaba inquietando, pero todas sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando vio que la maleta de mano de Korra decía Sedna.

-Korra, Korra, Korra- susurraba Mako, pero al ver que ella no respondía, le dio un golpe en su brazo.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó ella.- Puedes dejar de golpearme- le decía molesta.

-Nunca me hablaste de los negocios de tu familia, tesoro- de decía él.

-Probablemente sólo era modesta, galán.- le dijo Katara escuchando la conversación de ellos, a lo cual Mako sólo le correspondió con una sonrisa y se estaba arrepintiendo de lo que le había dicho a ella en el avión sobre el pequeño departamento que posiblemente la morena tenía.

Y sí, justamente cuando vio una enorme mansión en el bosque de la ciudad, se arrepintió por completo de haberla llamado pobre a Korra, porque al ver el tamaño de la casa el que se veía pobre comparado con eso era él. Senna y Katara estaban por delante de ellos, así que Mako aprovechó esto para hablar con Korra.

-¿Por qué me dijiste que eras pobre?

-Yo jamás dije que era pobre.

-Pero jamás dijiste que eras rica.

-Yo no soy rica, mis padres lo son.

-Por favor eso es algo que sólo los ricos dicen- decía Mako quien no creía lo que ella decía.

-¡Hola Korra, bienvenida!- decía un muchacho a lo lejos.

-¡Hola!- le respondía la oji-azul, pero después se dirigió a su madre- Mamá, qué fue lo que hiciste- dijo un poco molesta.

-Nada, sólo una fiesta de bienvenida, ¿acaso hice algo malo?- decía Senna.

-Sólo cincuenta de nuestros vecinos y amigos más cercanos, vengan- decía emocionada Katara.

-Ah, qué gusto- decía ''alegre'' Mako.-¿Una fiesta?- le preguntaba molesto él a su asistente.

-Sí, una fiesta. ¿Por qué no caminas? Mi abuela camina más rápido que tú.- y diciendo esto Korra, todos se dirigieron dentro de la mansión Sedna, para celebrar la fiesta de la llegada de Korra y su ''prometido'' Mako Jintao, su jefe.


	3. Chapter 3

**LA HISTORIA DE LA PROPUESTA.**

**N/A: Holaaa! Muchas gracias por leer la historia, aquí en este cuento, ValSmile ya sabes amiga, gracias por siempre leerme :3, Kate-Kuran me alegraste el día con tus comentarios jeje, tuve una semana horrible, estuve mega enferma con fiebre y vómito más dolor estomacal… y precisamente hoy volví a recaer, pero tu comentario me animó jejee igual me encanta tu historia de Prisioneros de un amor, y galaxy01 aquí está la continuación :D….**

Mako y Korra estaban saludando a todos los invitados, ya que la señora Senna había invitado a media Tribu Agua del Sur a la fiesta de bienvenida de su hija. Estaban algo incómodos por la situación, pero tenían que fingir ante todos que eran pareja.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu familia era como los dueños de este pueblo?- le decía Mako a su ''novia''.

-No lo son, bueno, no de esa forma, además cuándo me ibas a escuchar, he pasado tres años de mi vida escuchando acerca de ti.

-Ja, ja, ja, qué chistosita. En fin, tenemos que seguir fingiendo ante todos, tenemos que sonar muy convincentes.

-¿Quieres que suene convincente? Puedo hacerlo. Ahora sólo tenemos que…

-¡Hola Korra, hola!- decía emocionada una mujer blanca, de ojos verdes y cabello negro que se acercaba a abrazarla junto a su esposo, que era parecido a Mako sólo que un poco más alto y musculoso.

- ¡Asami, Iroh! Pero cómo es que…

- Ay amiga no puedo creer que estés aquí, han pasado años-le decía Asami a Korra demasiado emocionada, haciendo que la morena estuviera más confundida

-De hecho sólo han pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿recuerdas? Tú vives en Ciudad República, eres mi mejor amiga y me sorprende mucho, mucho que estés en este lugar precisamente- seguí muy confundida la morena.

-Bueno, jeje, es que como será el cumpleaños de tu abuela, ella decidió invitarme para que conociera mejor a mi esposo y al nuevo integrante de la familia.

-Ah, eso tiene sentido, pero me hubieras dicho así nos iríamos… espera, ¿nuevo integrante? Te refieres a…

-Sí, Korra, estoy embarazada- exclamaba de emoción la pelinegra.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! ¡Qué emocionante!- gritaba Korra quien abrazaba y brincaba junto a su amiga.- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas?

-Ya voy para la sexta semana- mientras Asami y Korra platicaban, Mako sólo las observaba, pareciera que se tratasen de dos niñas de primaria hablando de sus muñecas.

-Y… hola, soy Iroh, el futuro padre. Supongo que eres el novio de Korra.

-Ahh, sí, sí, el novio. Me llamo Mako.

-Por tu físico diría que eres de la Nación del Fuego- le decía Iroh.

-Sí, es lo que últimamente me han dicho. Y por lo visto tú también, ¿no?

-Sí, aunque me críe en Ciudad República. Pero al casarme con mi bella esposa, quien por cierto es heredera de las Industrias Futuro, me dieron mi residencia, y ahora puedo vivir en ambos lugares.

-Sí, eso es tener suerte, yo también pienso hacer lo mismo.

-¿Eh?

-Ehhh, que yo también pienso hacer lo mismo con Korra, o sea, casarme y formar una familia, jeje- decía algo nervioso Mako, ya que casi suelta la sopa con ese comentario.-Así que, ella es la legendaria Asami Sato, ¿eh?

-Así es, me siento muy orgulloso de ella.

-Y tú a qué te dedicas, ¿caza fortunas? Jajaja, no te creas.

-De hecho soy un general importante de las Fuerzas Armadas, y tengo muchos contactos influyentes, así que si descubro que andas cometiendo un delito con Korra, me veré obligado a encerrarte en la cárcel- dijo con un tono serio Iroh haciendo que Mako empezara a sudar- Jajajajaaja, caíste, es broma amigo, sí soy un general pero bromeaba con lo otro.

-Ahh, jajajajaja- reía de forma fingida el pelinegro ya que el general le dio un buen susto, pues realmente estaba cometiendo un delito.

-Y dime Korra, a qué se dedica una editora- preguntaba Asami.

-Bueno yo…- titubeaba Korra porque en realidad ese no era su actual trabajo, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, una voz lo interrumpió.

-Es bueno que lo menciones Asami, ya que tengo curiosidad por oír la respuesta- dijo un hombre alto, fuerte, moreno, cabello castaño con algo ya de canas y unos profundos ojos azules que se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban- Hola, hija.

-Hola papá- le respondió ella a Tonraq, quien era su padre.

-Él debe ser Makoto- decía Tonraq mientras veía al pelinegro.

-Mako, es Mako- le corregía él de forma amable.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tonraq Sedna, el padre de Korra.

-Igualmente, Mako Jintao- le respondía mientras estrechaba manos con su ''suegro''.

-Y, por qué no nos dices exactamente qué hace un editor, bueno además de ir a comer y viajar a varias partes-decía de forma sarcástica Tonraq, a lo que a Mako no le pareció el tono en el que él usaba.

-Ay, suena divertido, con razón Korra es editora- decía Asami.

-No, no, no, no Asami, Korra no es editora, ella es sólo la asistente. Makoto es el editor- decía Tonraq mirando fríamente al oji-dorado.

-¡Mako!- corrigió él.

-Entonces tú eres…

-Es el jefe de Korra, sí- le respondía el moreno a Asami.

-¡Wow! Korra, por qué nunca me dijiste- decía algo consternada la oji-verde.

-Porque… porque… hay cosas que me hubiera gustado dejar así tal y como estaban, sin que nadie se metiera en mis asuntos- decía ella con mucho énfasis dirigiéndole la mirada a su padre.

-Bueno, rellenaré mi vaso- decía Tonraq al momento que se iba, dejando a una Korra con cara de ''trágame tierra''.

-¡Simpático!- le decía Mako, a lo que la morena decidió ir en busca de su padre.

-Disculpame, Asami, sé que te debo una explicación, pero será después de arreglar un asunto.

-Descuida amiga, ya habrá tiempo- diciendo esto su amiga, la morena se dirigió con furia hacia donde su padre estaba.

-Vaya, qué buena primera impresión- le decía molesta a su papá.

-¿Qué sucede Korra? Te apareces después de tanto tiempo aquí con este hombre que ahora resulta que es tu novio.

-¿Apenas llegamos y no puede pasar más de dos segundos sin que empiece una discusión?

-Jamás creí que fueras de los que logran subir de puesto de esta forma.

-De hecho tengo que decirte que ese hombre que está ahí, es uno de los más respetados editores de la ciudad.

-Es tu boleto, lo trajiste a casa a conocer a tu madre.

-No, no, no, no, él no es ningún boleto papá, él es mi prometido- dijo Korra de una forma convincente.

-¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó sorprendido su padre.

-Lo que oíste papá, me voy a casar- y diciendo esto, la morena se retiró dejando a su padre muy confundido.

Mako estaba caminando por los largos pasillos de la casa, cuando en eso un extraño moreno de ojos verde, con un alocado copete y unas cejas enormes, se le acerca.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el hombre llamado Wu (_ya saban, el príncipe jaja)_

-Ah, estoy bien, gracias- le decía él tratando de esquivarlo.

-¿Gustas algún bocadillo?

-No, no, así estoy bien.

-Pero es algo muy rico.

-No, así estoy bien.

-Pruébalo, te gustará.

-Ya le dije que no, yo…- pero Mako no pudo terminar su frase porque Wu le atascó la comida en su boca.

-¿Y?- le preguntó Wu.

-Mmm…grashas- medio respondía Mako, ya que tenía la comida en la boca, estaba masticándola lentamente, cuando en eso escuchó que Korra anunciaba a todos que él y ella se iban a casar, así que al escuchar la noticia, escupió la comida.

-Descuida, yo ni siquiera la lavo- le decía Wu, ya que parte de la comida cayó en su ropa. Mako se dispuso a ir hacia donde ella estaba, y pudo ver que todos estaban callados, ya que no se esperaban esta sorpresa.

-Amor, ahí estás. Te estábamos esperando, ven- le decía Korra a él, quien se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. –Ahí está mi guapo prometido- decía la oji-azul mientras todos empezaban a aplaudir, y Mako sólo mostraba una sonrisa fingida.

Al rato todos seguían con la fiesta, pero ahora tenían champaña, ya que estaban celebrando el compromiso.

-¿Esa es tu idea de decirles a todos de nuestro compromiso, amorcito?- preguntaba Mako.- Porque fue brillante, muy oportuno- decía de forma burlona él.

-Sí, lo sé- decía Korra con orgullo.

-¿Korra?- dijo una hombre de unos veinticinco años de edad, cuerpo algo robusto por el ejercicio que hacía, ojos verdes, blanco y de cabello negro.- ¡Hola!- decía tímidamente.

-¡Bolín! ¡Qué sorpresa, hola!- decía emocionada la morena mientras lo abrazaba- Qué alegría encontrarte, no sabía que ibas a estar aquí.

-Ah, pues… tu mamá quería que fuera una sorpresa, y, ¡sorpresa! Jejeje!- reía él.

-Jejeje- se reía Korra junto al oji-verde.

-Oh… creo que estamos siendo muy groseros- susurraba Bolín a su amiga, ya que estaba viendo que Mako sólo estaba ahí parado.- ¡Hola!- le decía él a al oji-dorado.

-Ahh, sí… él es Mako, y él es mi ex….- pero Korra se calló bruscamente antes de decir la palabra completa.

-Soy Bolín Nuktuk (_xD lo sé jajaj se me ocurrió su nombre artístico para su apellido tipo esquimal_)

-Ah, hola, soy Mako Jintao.

-Bien, muchas felicidades, en serio.

-¡Gracias!- respondían al mismo tiempo los ''novios''.

-Y… ¿me perdía la historia?

-¿Qué historia?- preguntaban desconcertados ambos.

-De cómo te le propusiste- decía Bolín mirando a Mako.

-¡Ahhh!- decían ambos.

-La propuesta de un hombre dice mucho de su carácter- decía Katara quien estaba sentada en el sillón junto a Senna.

-Sí, así es- decía Mako desmotivado.

-De hecho, me encantaría escuchar esa historia, Mako, ¿nos la cuentas?- preguntaba emocionadamente su ''suegra''.

-Sí- decía desganado Mako, tratando de ver qué inventaría, pero en eso, mejor pensó en otra cosa.- Saben qué, a Korra le encanta contar esa historia, así que dejaré que ella lo haga- decía mientras se sentaba en el sillón dejando a una Korra con cara de querer matarlo en esos momentos.

-Oh, vaya, en fin…. Por dónde podré comenzar… la historia- decía Korra tratando de saber qué decir- Sí, ok, pues… Mako y yo… Mako y yo íbamos a celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como pareja y yo sabía que estaba ansioso por pedirme que nos casáramos, estaba asustado, petrificado, así que comencé a dejarle señales aquí y allá porque sabría que no tendría el valor de hacerlo así que yo…

-No fue en teoría lo que pasó- interrumpió Mako, porque se estaba dando cuenta del juego de Korra.

-¿No?- preguntó ella.

-No… porque sí me di cuenta de sus señales, y esta mujer es igual de sutil que un cañón- dijo Mako haciendo que los presentes se rieran- no, lo que me preocupaba es que ella pudiera encontrar esa pequeña caja.

-¡Ahh! La caja de papel que él armó donde se tomó el tiempo de cortar fotos de él mismo, sí- le interrumpía Korra actuando con ternura.- Y las pegó por toda la caja, es tan hermosa, así que abrí la caja y volaron lindos corazones de confeti que él hizo a mano, y cuando se dispersó vi el fondo y vi la más hermosa y enorme…

-Pero no fue nada- interrumpió de nuevo Mako- sin sortija.

-¿Sin sortija?- preguntaba Katara.

-No, pero dentro de la caja, bajo toda esa basura había una nota escrita a mano con la dirección de un hotel, fecha y hora, como sea, naturalmente ella creyó…

-Creí que iba a ver a alguien más- volvió a interrumpir Korra- Sí, fue un día terrible para mí, pero sí fui al hotel, llegué ahí y llamé a la puerta, pero ya estaba abierta, así que entré y ahí estaba…

-Estático…

-Hincado…

-Como un hombre….

-En una cama llena de pétalos de rosa, y Mako- decía Korra mirando a Senna- Mako hacía de todo para poder contener las lágrimas- ahora dijo esto observando al oji-dorado, quien sólo la veía con cara de ''me las pagarás Korra''- y cuando controló las lágrimas y finalmente respiró, él dijo: Korra…

-¿Te casarías conmigo? Y ella dijo que sí, fin- dijo Mako muy rápido para ya terminar con esa ridícula historia.- ¿Ya está la cena?

Todos los miraban con ternura, unas mujeres inclusive lloraron.

-Esa es una linda historia- decía sonriente Senna.

-Oye, sí verdad- decía Korra a Mako, cosa que él captó que se estaba burlando.

-Ay, eres tan sensible querido ''nieto''- decía Kino mientras le sostenía la mano a Mako.

-Confeti hecho a mano- exclamaba Senna.

-Oigan, dense un beso delante de nosotros- dijo un invitado haciendo que todos empezaran a golpear las copas de champaña.

-¡Sí, un beso!- decía más emocionada la mamá de la morena.

-No, cómo creen- decía Mako.

-Ay, sí, ándale- decía la abuela de ella.

-Ustedes ganan, de acuerdo, aquí vamos, ¿listos?- y en eso Mako tomó la mano de Korra y la besó.

-¡Baaaa! ¿Qué es, eso? ¡Bésala en la boca, bésala!- decía Iroh

-No ayudes, Iroh- le decía Korra.

-¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!- empezaba a decir Iroh y Asami y a los pocos segundos todos los invitados le siguieron la corriente.

-Está bien, está bien. Un beso, querida - le decía Mako a Korra, acercándose poco a poco a ella.

-Ah, sí está bien- decía nerviosa ella.- Rápido- le exigía, y los dos acercaron sus bocas y se dieron un beso de piquito.-Muaaa, qué tierno- dijo ella cuando terminó el beso fingido.

-Mako, bésala en serio- ordenó Katara, quien ese beso no la convenció en lo más mínimo.

-Ahh, jeje, abuela- decía nerviosa Korra.

-Sí, uno de verdad- decía Bolín a la pareja.

-Bien… eso es, sólo hazlo para que todos se queden callados- dijo esto último susurrando Korra a Mako.

-Bien, probemos- le dijo en el mismo modo el pelinegro, quien poco a poco se volvía acercar a Korra, empezaron a juntar sus labios hasta que se empezaron a besar, al principio fue algo incómodo, pero por una extraña razón, ese beso se fue tornando a uno un poco apasionado, como si de verdad se amaran, hasta cerraron profundamente los ojos que se les olvidó que era un beso fingido, pudieron haber continuado así, pero en cuanto empezaron a escuchar las porras de los invitados se dieron cuenta de que se seguían besando y decidieron separarse. Ambos estaban muy sonrojados, y ya no sabían si tenían calor por el clima o porque realmente disfrutaron ese beso. Sólo se quedaban viendo el uno al otro, preguntándose por qué habrán durado tanto besándose y sobre todo, por qué habrán disfrutado ese beso que realmente no significaba nada.

-Oh, estoy tan feliz por ustedes, tan feliz- decía sollozando de felicidad Katara, mientras abrazaba a su nieta y su futura nieto.


	4. Chapter 4

**DEVUÉLVEME MI TELÉFONO**

**N/A: Gracias por sus buenos comentarios jeje, me alegran el día cuando veo sus reviews, ValSmile, Kate-Kuran, Zumakorra Lover, Korra-Avatar, me encanta que les guste y que se rían de la historia, jajaja, igual a mí me encanta leer sus historias, espero sus actualizaciones pronto… aquí les dejo otro capítulo…..**

Ya era tarde y después de una gran celebración, Korra y Mako estaban muy cansados, además el cambio de horario influía mucho. Así que Senna y Katara decidieron llevarlos a donde sería su habitación.

-¡Vaya, qué bonito cuarto!- dijo Korra al momento que entraba a éste, ya que la decoración estaba muy bonita y minimalista, al igual que estaba muy amplia.- Y qué increíble cama, muy grande y se nota que está muy cómoda. Creo que hicieron bastantes cambios desde que regresaron. Y bien, ¿dónde dormirá Mako?- preguntaba Korra de forma seria.

-Ay, hija, no nos hacemos ilusiones de que no duerman en la misma cama, así es que… dormirán juntos- decía sonriendo Senna (_jajaja esta Senna es muy liberal jajaj xD_).

-Ahhh, je, qué bien, sí- decía con emoción fingida la morena, ya que por ningún momento se imaginó eso.- Mejor así nos acorrucamos, ¿verdad tesoro?- decía Korra.

-Sí, nos encanta hacer eso- decía sin expresión Mako. En eso, entra ladrando una cachorrita husky de color blanco que se dirige a Mako y le empieza a levantar sus patitas para que la cargara.

-¡Ay, qué es eso! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!- gritaba Mako al sentir algo que se movía entre sus piernas.

-Ay, qué exagerado, ven acá- decía Korra mientras cargaba al cachorrito.

-Ay, Naga, compórtate. Discúlpala, es que se emociona cuando hay gente nueva, es muy cariñosa- decía Senna.

-Por favor no la dejen afuera, o las águilas árticas la atraparían- decía Katara. (_Aquí el águila ártica es un águila grande de plumaje blanco, no sé si existan realmente pero en este mundo lo inventé xD_)

-No nunca lo haríamos, verdad chiquita- decía de forma juguetona la oji-azul con el cachorrito.

-Pues aquí tienen toallas, sábanas, en fin, todo está aquí- decía Senna mientras señalaba un armario.

-Oh, y si tienen mucho frío, pueden usar esta cobija, tiene poderes especiales- decía Katara mientras le pasaba la cobija a Mako.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué poderes tiene?- le preguntaba el oji-dorado.

-Es la fábrica de hacer bebés- le dijo sonriendo la abuela.

-Ah, bien, entonces esta la pondremos por aquí- decía mientras la colocaba lejos de la cama.

-Bueno, los dejaremos dormir, deben de estar muy cansados. ¡Buenas noches!- decía Senna mientras salía del cuarto.

-¡Buenas noches!- respondían Mako y Korra.

-Bien, es hora de irme, ven Naga- decía Katara mientras cargaba al cachorrito.- Que descansen- decía ella con cara pícara a su nieta y su ''prometido''.

-Sí, gracias abuela- decía Korra.

-¡Qué descansen!- decía con mayor énfasis y una sonrisa más pícara Katara.

-¡Adiós abuela!- dijeron con apuración ellos, y así la señora salió del cuarto.

Rato después se veía a Mako acostado en una colchoneta, ya que Korra había decidido quedarse en la gran y cómoda cama.

-Así que, no habías venido en mucho tiempo- le preguntaba Mako a Korra que estaba en el baño, ya que había entrado ahí para ponerse su pijama.

-No, hace tres años que no venía, no me han dado muchas vacaciones que digamos- decía de forma sarcástica ella.

-Ya deja de quejarte- le respondía él. Korra empezaba a abrir poco a poco la puerta del baño.

-¡No mires!- le ordenaba ella, ya que tendría que atravesar la habitación para poder llegar a la cama y Mako estaba en medio.

-No miraré- le dijo él mientras veía el techo.

-¿Tienes los ojos cerrados?

-No veré nada.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, además ni que me fuera a enamorar de ti.

-Ya, está bien, no tenías que ser tan sarcástico- decía ella, y al momento empezó a salir poco a poco, hasta que cerró la puerta del baño y se dirigió corriendo a la cama, claro que los pasos graciosos que hacía hicieron que Mako volteara a verla y lo que pudo notar es que Korra había traído una pijama de dos piezas, de seda color turquesa y muy cortita, haciendo que se viera la perfecta figura de la morena, cosa que no pasó por desapercibido por la mente de Mako, pero no quiso darle el lujo de decirle que esa pijama le quedaba estupenda y más aún, que ella se había soltado el cabello, parecía realmente una diosa.

-Con que esa pijama decidiste traerte- le dijo él.

-Pues sí porque se suponía que yo estaría en mi propia habitación- le decía ella.- Además, se suponía que no voltearías, mentiroso mirón.

-Ya pues, que tal si mejor te duermes-le decía él.

-Sí, mejor- y diciendo esto, ella se acostó en la cama.

Ya había amanecido, ambos estaban plácidamente dormidos cuando en eso empieza a sonar un celular, haciendo que Mako despertara rápidamente.

-¡Korra, teléfono! ¡Korra, el teléfono!- le decía exaltado Mako, ya que no encontraba dónde estaba.

-Sí- decía entre sueños Korra.

-¿Korra, dónde está?- preguntaba él desesperado.

-En el bolso del lado derecho de tu saco- decía murmurando ella.

-¿Hola?- al fin respondió Mako- Varrick, Varrick, amigo, es que casi no te oigo, está mal la recepción aquí, a ver deja me muevo- decía él gritando.

-¡Mako, deja dormir!- gritaba la oji-azul molesta, ya que la había despertado.

-Aguarda un segundo, sólo un segundo… No, no , no, espera- decía ahora Mako murmurando para no seguir molestando a su asistente, así que decidió tomar un abrigo y unas pantuflas en forma de botas para salir al patio a seguir hablando por celular- Lamento que te haya tenido que presionar para que fueras con Shiro Shinobi pero… claro que quiero que seas feliz, sí, sí, Varrick- decía mientras salía al enorme jardín que pertenecía a los Sedna-Varrick, amigo, todo estará bien, puedo llamarlos y cancelar- mientras Mako seguía hablando con Varrick, no se dio cuenta que dejó la puerta abierta, así que Naga al ver ésta así, decidió salirse.- Sí, claro que te escucho, sí, sí, me encanta escucharte yo… -pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, notó que un perrito empezaba a ladrarle, y ese perrito era Naga- Shh, quieta, quieta- le decía ella a la cachorrita- No tú no Varrick, mira si puedo ser franco creo que sería un enorme error cancelar- y mientras Mako trataba de razonar con su cliente, no se daba cuenta que Naga lo seguía y le empezaba a ladrar, cada ladrido lo hacía más fuerte para poder llamar su atención, pero en vez de la atención de Mako, llamó la de un águila ártica que se acercó hacia ella y la recogió con sus garras, aún no volaba muy alto, así que Mako empezó a correr hacia el águila.

-Dame a ese perro, dámelo- le gritaba él al animal volador, pero al ver que no reaccionaba, lanzó lo primero que tenía en su mano, o sea, su celular, y por suerte del destino le atinó e hizo que el águila soltara a la pequeña de Naga, haciendo que cayera en las manos de Mako.

-¡Te tengo!- decía el oji-dorado mientras sostenía al perrito, y el celular no había quedado muy lejos así que decidió agarrarlo, que igual por suerte no se había quebrado- ¿Varrick? Ah, qué bueno que ahí sigues, sí mira, creo que este libro es tu legado, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepentirás, y, y dame mañana tu decisión y…-Mako apenas podía hablar, ya que se hallaba corriendo pues el águila se iba acercando cada vez más a él- siento que me oigas así pero no hay mucha señal en el teléfono y ¡ahhhh!- gritó Mako al ver tan cerca al águila, que por instinto cubrió su cara con su mano que era la que sostenía al teléfono y el águila tomó el aparato y se lo llevó lejos.- Oye pajarraco, eso es mío, dámelo, ¿no la quieres? Tómalo, te lo cambio, ven, cómetela, cómetela- decía Mako mientras cargaba a Naga y perseguía al águila, ya que ésta le había robado su celular caro.

A lo lejos, Katara y Senna observaban la escena divertidas, ya que pensaban que Mako jugaba con Naga, pues no habían observado que la única razón por la que Mako estaba con ella era porque el águila quiso atacarlo y ahora él quería devolvérselo.

-¿No crees que es tierno?- preguntaba Katara.

-Hola, han visto a… ¡ah!- decía Korra a su madre y abuela quien también empezaba a ver la divertida escena.

-Sí, está jugando con Naga, creí que no le agradaba- respondía Senna de forma alegre.

-Puedes traerlo, es que Iroh y Bolín tienen el día planeado para él y tiene que estar listo- le decía Katara a su nieta.

-Sí, y además tenemos una gran sorpresa para ti, así que tú también debes de arreglarte- decía emocionada Senna.

-Aham- decía Korra y se dirigía hacia Mako.

-¡Oye, dame mi teléfono, por favor! ¡Por favor, por favor!- rogaba el pelinegro.

-¿Y ahora qué haces?

-Ay, no puede ser. Tu abuela hablaba en serio, el águila vino y se llevó al perro, pero yo lo salvé, y luego volvió y se llevó mi teléfono- decía él aún incrédulo de lo que había pasado.

-¿Estás borracho?- le preguntó Korra.

-¿Qué? No, es en serio, tiene mi teléfono y Varrick va a llamarme a ese número- decía preocupado Mako.

-Relájate sí, conseguiré otro teléfono, mismo número, modelo, color, total iremos a la ciudad mañana.

-¿Sí?

-Sí.

-Ah, está bien, está bien, y tú regresa a tu casa- decía Mako mientras soltaba a Naga y ésta se dirigía adentro de la casa.

-Bien, tienes que estar listo- le decía Korra.

-¿Para qué?

-Bueno, saldrás con mis amigos del otro día, ósea Iroh y Bolín.

-No quiero salir. Y menos con un general que me amenazó.

-Tranquilo, te agradarán y, ¿te amenazó?.

-Sí, dijo que si hacía un delito me metería a la cárcel. Odio salir.

- Jajajaaj, bueno, en realidad sí lo estás cometiendo, pero él así es, no lo dice nunca en serio, sólo dale una oportunidad, te caerá bien. Así que irás.

-En primera, los dos estamos cometiendo un delito, querida ''prometida'', si yo me hundo tú junto a mí, y en segunda, no puedo hacerlo, no soy muy social que digamos.

-Irás.

-No voy hacerlo.

-Ahora ven a darme un abrazo, no queremos que nos vean discutir.

-No quiero darte un abrazo.

-Ven, es sólo un abrazo.

-No, no quiero, no quiero, no quiero- renegaba Mako mientras Korra lo jalaba para abrazarlo.

-Ven, ya, tranquilo. Eso es, un cálido abrazo, un bello abrazo, ahora tú haz lo mismo para que vean como se derrama nuestro amor ante sus ojos- y al momento de decir eso, Mako decidió seguirle el juego, así que empezó a masajear el trasero de Korra y a darle una palmadita en éste.

-Aham… si vuelves a tocar mi trasero, te voy a castrar en la noche- diciendo esto, Mako inmediatamente quito sus manos de ahí.

-Sí- dijo él.

-Sí, así está mejor, ¿te quedó claro?

-Sí.

-Qué lindo prometido- y diciendo esto, Korra le dio una cachetadita de ''cariño'' a Mako, haciendo que se quejara un poquito y esto provocó que Katara y Senna se rieran al ver tal escena, ya que creían que era un gesto muy tierno de ambos. Los dos ''prometidos'' se dirigían a cambiarse, ya que al parecer este sería un largo día.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡VAYA SORPRESA!**

**N/A: Yey! Más lectores… me alegran muchísimo el día… me encanta que me hacen reír con sus reviews, en especial tú Kate-Kuran jajajaja me encanta cómo te expresas y me haces reír con todos tus reviews xD….Korra-Avatar yo tmb amo las comedias románticas, en especial las de esta mujer Sandra Bullock que inspiran a hacer adaptaciones jeje..Zumakorra-Lover creo que pensamos igual con esta adaptación jejeje….. y Valentina espero que hayas pasado súper bien el examen ..bien chicas aquí les dejo que ya estoy en la mitad de la historia….**

Mientras Mako se iba a arreglar para salir con sus nuevos ''amigos'', Korra, quien acababa de cambiarse, fue hacia donde su padre se encontraba para poder platicar mejor, ya que ayer no habían podido hacerlo bien.

-¿Querías verme?- le preguntó ella a su padre al ver que él se encontraba leyendo un libro en la enorme biblioteca que tenían en su mansión.

-Sí, pasa. Tu madre está algo molesta conmigo, al parecer no fui el mejor anfitrión anoche, pero fue todo un shock al saber que te ibas a casar con Mako, en especial porque nadie sabía que tenías pareja… el punto es… te debo una disculpa- dijo Tonraq al darle la mano a su hija para que ella la estrechara.

-La acepto- le dijo Korra estrechándole su mano.

-Hay algo más… he revisado mis planes de retiro recientemente y… estuve pensando; realicé todo en mi vida, prácticamente construí un imperio con tu madre de la nada y no importará nada a menos que…

-Ya lo discutimos papá, a menos que pueda heredarlo.

-Sí quiero discutirlo otra vez, tienes muchas responsabilidades aquí, he sido muy comprensivo contigo sobre tus aventuras en Ciudad República, necesito que vuelvas a casa y…

-Ahí vas otra vez- le interrumpió Korra- ¿Cuándo tomarás enserio lo que hago?

-Cuando tú actúes en serio.

-Lo lamento… siento pena por ti, quisiera que hubieras tenido un hijo que quisiera estar aquí, que le gustara los negocios de la familia, pero para mí no funciona eso, puede parecerte extraña mi vida en Ciudad República sentada en una oficina, leyendo libros… pero me hace feliz, ¿entiendes?- le decía la morena con sinceridad.

-Si tú me dices que eso te hace feliz, hija, no tengo nada que decir.

-¿Sí? Qué novedad, sabes qué, disculpa no aceptada, diviértete- diciendo esto Korra de forma incrédula, se retiró de la biblioteca dejando solo a su padre pensando _(jaja me recuerda a una escena de un episodio xD)._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un bar muy conocido de la ciudad, se encontraban Iroh, Bolín y Mako, ya estaba anocheciendo y después de haber ido a jugar boliche, y aprovechando que la noche era joven, habían llevado al oji-dorado a celebrar su compromiso con Korra.

Mako no era mucho de salir a ese tipo de lugares, y más porque le estresaba estar entre tanta gente y escuchar la música fuerte del jukebox a todo lo que daba, pero le prometió a Korra estar con ellos así que sólo soportaría por un rato más.

-Y dime Mako, qué se siente sentar cabeza- le preguntaba Bolín.

-Ahhh, bueno… no sé yo…

-Es algo aterrador, pero a la vez muy hermoso, ya que pasarás el resto de tu vida con la persona que más amas- dijo Iroh suspirando.

-Ehhh, sí… exactamente lo que él dijo.

-Me alegro por ustedes, espero yo algún día encontrar la mía- decía Bolín.

-Pero un pajarito me contó por ahí que ya hay alguien tras tus huesitos- le decía de forma pícara el general.

-¿Eh? Noo, yo no tengo a nadie tras de mí.

-Y qué me dices de la tal Opal, ¿eh?

-¡No! Sólo somos amigos.

-Ay, sí ajá. La abuelita Katara ayer le contó todo a Asami, así que no lo niegues- mientras Iroh platicaba con Bolín, Mako sentía que sobraba en la conversación. Así que poco a poco empezaba a retirarse, ya que los otros hombres estaban muy en su plática, pero antes de que se pudiera retirar, Bolín lo vio.

-Ey, Mako, ¿a dónde vas?

-¡Ahh! Ehh, pues yo...voy, ¿al baño? _(la misma frase de Korra xD)_

-De acuerdo, pero no te tardes, recuerda que hoy es noche de machos- decía Iroh.

-Eh, sí, machos, ¡yey!- decía él fingiendo emoción, pero como su plan de escapar falló, tuvo entonces que ir realmente al baño.

En otro lugar, en un antro específicamente, estaban Katara, Senna, Asami y Korra. Ese día era noche de chicas, así que el lugar estaba repleto de puras mujeres.

-Ay, me encanta este lugar, cómo me divierto- decía alegre Katara. -Sí, y espero que te guste la sorpresa porque dejamos lo mejor para al final, y que estés lista para ella porque es uno de los grandes tesoros que tenemos en nuestra ciudad, ¿o no chicas?- decía Senna.

-¿De qué sorpresa me estás hablando?- preguntaba muy curiosa Korra.

-Oh, ya verás- dijo Katara sonriéndole.

De nuevo en el bar, donde los hombres estaban, Mako ya había regresado del baño, y vio que no había nadie en la mesa donde estaban sus compañeros.

-¿Hola? ¿Bolín? ¿Iroh, estás ahí?- preguntaba pero nadie le respondía, así que quiso de nuevo aprovechar para salir de ahí pero al momento de voltearse vio que sus ''amigos'' le gritaron y empezaron a aplaudirle, y en eso se vinieron más personas hacia la mesa echándole porras.

-¿Por qué hay mucha gente? ¿De dónde salió?

-Es que es tu despedida de soltero, así que hemos traído gente para celebrar- le decía Bolín.

-¿Y qué clase de celebración tienen en mente?- preguntaba Mako algo horrorizado, ya que sinceramente se moriría si le traían a una mujer stripper. Pero Iroh y Bolín sólo se miraron entre ellos con mucha complicidad.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!- gritaban todos los invitados a Mako quien estaba bebiendo una jarra grande de cerveza, ya faltaba poco para acabarla y…- ¡Wohoooooo!- exclamaban todos al ver que Mako se había bebido toda la jarrota de ese líquido.

-¡Ese es mi amigo! ¡Sí!- decía Bolín.

-Oye, Bolín. ¿No crees que nos pasamos? Creo que Mako no está muy acostumbrado a este tipo de celebraciones.

-Claro que no, _¡Hip!_ Yo estosh muy bien, jeje, _¡hip!_- decía Mako que ya empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntaba Iroh algo preocupado.

-Por su puesto mon capitán, jajaja, mon… que chistosa palabra. Otra jarra para celebrar a mish amigos Nuktukity y el mon capitán _¡hip!_.

-¡Sí!- gritaban todos, haciendo que Iroh y Bolín empezaran a arrepentirse de lo que habían hecho.

Korra estaba algo ya desesperada, pues no sabía de qué se trataba la sorpresa, y conociendo a su abuela, sabía que no era nada bueno, pero antes de que pudiera seguir pensando, las luces se empezaron a apagar, la oji-azul se empezaba a poner nerviosa, y al poco momento el reflector enfocó a una silla que se encontraba en medio del escenario.

-Esta es la gran sorpresa de la que te hablé- decía emocionada Katara.

La música seguía sonando hasta que en eso el reflector enfocó a un hombre con un copete extravagante que se encontraba en la parte de arriba del escenario, Korra al verlo hizo cara de asombro, ya que ese era el mismo hombre que estaba de mesero el día anterior en su casa, las mujeres del antro al verlo gritaban con desesperación y emoción, incluso Asami gritaba, Korra sólo lo miraba con cara de horror, ya que a ella nunca le han gustado ese tipo de eventos de strippers _(jaja a Mako tampoco, así que son hechos el uno para el otro xD)._

-Según tu abuela, Wu es el único bailarín exótico de la Tribu Agua del Sur- le decía emocionada Asami a su amiga, a lo que ella sólo le fingía una sonrisa.

Wu seguía haciendo sus movimientos ''sexys'' y las mujeres pasaban a ponerle dinero en sus pantalones, al poco tiempo se había quitado la camisa dejando ver su pecho todo plano, ya que era flaquísimo, cosa que daba repulsión a Korra, pero él seguía metido en su papel bailando la canción ''Relax, don´t do it'', en eso, Katara empieza a llamarlo para ponerle más billetes en su pantalón, Korra sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra de la vergüenza, pero su pena aumentó más cuando Senna le puso un velo de novia y Wu al ver eso, empezó a coquetear con la morena y hacerla que pasara contra su voluntad al escenario. Ya estando ella sentada, Wu con un solo movimiento, se quitó los pantalones quedando sólo en calzoncillos, claro que todas las chicas gritaban como locas, pero Korra se aguantaba las ganas de no vomitar ahí, pues hacía movimientos muy obscenos, y qué podía esperar, era un stripper, así que no le quedaba más remedio que fingir que la estaba pasando feliz y sólo le medio sonreía a Wu, pero su sonrisa se quitó cuando él empezaba a agarrarle el brazo y empezar a besarlo, ahí ella perdió el control y casi lo cachetea, pero se contuvo a tiempo, él a ver esto hizo una mueca de tristeza, todas las chicas gritaban más con locura.

-¡Golpéalo fuerte!- gritaba Katara.

-¿Qué?- dijo Korra.

-¡Golpea su trasero!- gritaba más fuerte Katara, de forma muy divertida.

Korra realmente no quería hacerlo, pero al ver tanta insistencia, le dio una pequeña nalgadita, pero al hacer esto, empeoró la situación, ya que Wu le hizo una cara de ''las pagarás niña traviesa'', y le empezó a bailar más de lo que le hacía, pero ahora sí Korra no aguantó y se salió del escenario, vio una puerta y decidió salirse por ahí dando lugar al balcón. Estaba tomando al fin aire fresco, ya que adentro estaba demasiado sofocado y con tanta mujer gritando sentía que ella también se estaba volviendo loca. Así que empezó a contemplar la vista que tenía desde el balcón, se quitó el velo y decidió relajarse, pero no le duró mucho el gusto porque en eso Asami salió con ella.

-Hola, qué tal todo- le dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

-Bien, sólo vine a tomar aire.

-Ajá, sí, jeje. A veces tu familia puede ser muy abrumadora.

-Sí, sí. Ni lo menciones.

-Supongo que querían que te divirtieras.

-Pues éxito no obtenido.

-Korra.

-¿Sí?

-Por qué nunca me dijiste lo de tu verdadero trabajo. Eres mi mejor amiga y, sinceramente sí me dolió el hecho que no me hayas tenido la confianza.

-Bueno, es que yo… no sé si deba.

-Korra, por favor. Quiero que seas honesta. No me molestaré, somos amigas, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí…la verdad Asami, la razón por la cual no te conté era por pena.

-¿Pena?

-Sí, pena. Ya que tú tienes un grandioso trabajo en el que eres prácticamente la jefa, y yo, sólo soy la asistente de un hombre vanidoso, egocéntrico que no le importa nadie más que él mismo, que se la pasa mandándome por su mugroso café y no valora nada de lo que hago- decía Korra muy exaltada haciendo que Asami se quedara con los ojos como platos. La morena al ver la reacción de su amiga y dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, decidió corregir todo lo que había dicho.- Ehhh, jejeje, bueno, la verdad así es como era todo, pero, el día que nos enamoramos, todo cambió, jaja… así con todo y ese carácter, Mako logró conquistar mi corazón- le sonreía muy fingidamente Korra a Asami.

-Ehhh, sí. De hecho no eres la primer secretaria en casarse con su jefe, jajaja, es todo un cliché. Pero no tenías por qué sentir pena, cualquier trabajo es un trabajo digno, ve esto como una prueba, verás que al final todo saldrá bien y él te dará lo que tú anhelas, y más ahora que se casarán, jajaja, a veces pienso que sólo te casas para que te dé un aumento.

-Ahh, jajajajja, qué graciosa- decía nerviosa, Korra.

-No es cierto amiga, sólo bromeo, jajajaja. En fin, bueno, vamos adentro que tu mamá se preocupó por ti.

-Sí, vamos, pero juro que si ese Wu me toca otra vez, deseará no haber nacido.

-Ay amiga tú nunca cambiarás- diciendo esto Asami, las dos entraron de nuevo al antro.

Mako estaba descansando en la azotea del bar, ya que después de haber vomitado, necesitaba aire muy fresco.

-Hola, ¿ya estás mejor?- le dijo sonriendo Bolín quien salía a la terraza donde el oji-dorado estaba.

-Sí, eso creo.

-Oh, jeje. A veces el alcohol puede causar muchos malestares.

-Sí, sí. Ni lo menciones- decía Mako quien se sentaba en una silla que estaba ahí. Hubo unos minutos de silencio, pero Bolín decidió romper el hielo.

-¿Es diferente a Ciudad República?

-Un poco, un poco. ¿Has ido?

-No, siempre fue el sueño de Korra pero no el mío.

-¿Ustedes iban en serio, no?

-Bueno, estuvimos juntos en la secundaria y la preparatoria pero, sólo eso.

-Oh, y luego ustedes terminaron porque…

-Amm, bueno… la noche antes de graduarnos, ella me dijo que quería escapar a Ciudad República conmigo y…

-Dijiste que no- lo interrumpió Mako.

-Y dije que no, sí. Jamás he estado fuera de aquí, es mi hogar, y en aquel entonces yo aún no pensaba en un compromiso serio que llevara al altar, ahora ya pienso diferente, pero, bueno, eso ya no importa. Eres afortunado, ella es la mejor, pero ya lo sabes, claro, jejeje.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto que sí, jeje.

-Bueno, les deseo lo mejor.

-Amm, gracias- decía Mako, sinceramente se estaba sintiendo un poco incómodo con la plática de Bolín, ya que hablar con el ex de Korra no era algo sencillo.

-Oh, creo que es hora de irme, mañana tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, pero Iroh te llevará a casa de Korra, tengo entendido que se hospeda ahí también. Fue divertido este día, jejeje, y de nuevo muchas felicidades- decía Bolín retirándose, ya que sinceramente también se sintió algo incómodo al haber recordado el tiempo que pasó con la oji-azul.

-Sí, gracias- dijo Mako despidiéndose de su nuevo amigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era de noche al fin, Katara, Asami y Senna hablaban de lo mucho que se habían divertido, Korra sólo estaba atrás de ellas escuchando, porque ella en lo absoluto no se había divertido, ya habían llegado a la casa; de repente recordó lo que había pasado con su papá horas atrás, así que decidió tomar el hacha que estaba en el cuarto de herramientas, y poniéndose sus audífonos para escuchar música, empezaba a cortar varios pedazos de una canoa vieja que estaba ahí.

Justo en ese momento Mako iba llegando con Iroh, y éste al escuchar el ruido volteó y vio que era Korra quien se encontraba cortando una canoa.

-Oh, no- dijo Senna.- ¡Korra, Korra, tesoro! ¿Estás bien?- gritaba ella, pero era inútil su llamado ya que su hija tenía puestos sus audífonos mientras escuchaba música.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué está sucediendo?- preguntaba Mako que se acercaba a ellas.

-Mako, ya llegaste, y sano y salvo, jaja, pensé que Iroh te perdería por ahí- le dijo Katara

-No, cómo cree eso señora, yo sería incapaz- le respondía Iroh jugando.

-Sí, ya estaba muerto del cansancio, por eso decidimos regresar… entonces, ¿qué tiene ella?

-Algo pasó, será mejor dejarla sola, entremos todos - les decía Katara a los amigos de la morena mientras le señalaba que entrara a la casa.

Ya adentro de la ésta, Iroh y Asami de dirigieron a su habitación, ya que ellos también eran huéspedes, pero Mako veía cómo Senna se acercaba molesta hacia la sala, donde su esposo estaba sentado viendo la televisión junto a Naga, ya ahí enfrente de él, agarró el control y le apagó la televisión.

-Oye, oye, yo estaba viendo eso- le dijo Tonraq.

-¿Por qué Korra está destrozando otra vez esa vieja canoa?- le preguntó Senna.

-Bueno tal vez planea escapar, por qué.

-Ahh, creo que ya es tarde, así que iré arriba a darme una ducha para quitarme el olor a alcohol- dijo Mako interrumpiendo algo la tensión del lugar.

-Ah, sí- le dijo sonriendo Senna.

-Pasé un gran día hoy, gracias- y diciendo esto Mako, Senna sólo asintió con la cabeza, y sigilosamente él se dirigió a la cocina para poder espiar la conversación.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó molesta Senna.

-Yo no hice nada, bueno, sólo tuve una franca conversación con ella sobre su futuro.

-Ahh, bien, excelente, excelente idea, qué buena idea Tonraq, porque ahora jamás volverá a casa. Es mi hija y hasta ahora la veo cada tres años debido a ti, por tu culpa- y ella seguía discutiendo con su esposo mientras Mako espiaba, pero no pudo terminar de hacerlo ya que Naga se le acercó para empezarle a ladrar, él sólo la callaba, pero en vez de hacerlo, ladraba cada vez más fuerte, así que Mako no tuvo más remedio que salir corriendo de ahí para dirigirse a su habitación.

-Al paso que vas apuesto a que terminaremos los dos solos en esta enorme mansión, y luego te aseguro que años después vas a tener un hermoso nieto al que nunca conocerás, quiero que arregles esto Tonraq, de verdad, vas a arreglarlo-decía Senna con tono amenazador a su esposo y de ahí se retiró, pero lo que nadie se dio cuenta, fue que mientras ellos discutían, Korra entró a la casa aún con sus audífonos puestos, así que no escuchó que sus padres tenían una ''plática'', y como estaba sudada decidió irse a bañar a su habitación, que por cierto, era la misma que compartía con Mako.

Mako se encontraba en la ducha cantando, ya había terminado de bañarse cuando se dio cuenta que no metió su toalla.

-¿Toalla? ¿Dónde dejé la toalla?- se preguntaba él quien por estar pensando en eso, no escuchó que Korra abría la puerta de la habitación, y ella menos escuchó que alguien estaba en el baño, pues seguía escuchando música en un volumen fuerte.

-Toalla, toalla, dónde hay una toalla- seguía diciendo Mako, cuando en eso vio un estropajo en el lavadero- Esta es la única ''toalla'' que hay, pero no me secará- decía mientras se la ponía en su cara;

Korra abría una puerta del armario y sacaba una toalla, y al azotar la puerta hizo ruido haciendo que ahora Mako escuchara.- ¿Quién llegó?- preguntó él pero nadie le respondió- ¿Hola?- decía mientras abría poco a poco la puerta del baño para asomarse, cuando en eso vio la puerta abierta del armario mostrando todas las toallas. –Ohh, las toallas- decía con felicidad el oji-dorado, así que despacio salió del baño cubriendo sus partes, ya que estaba desnudo y no tenía toalla _(chicas imagínense aquí el perfecto cuerpo de Mako)_, ya iba en camino a agarrar una cuando en eso Naga entra y le empieza a ladrar y a restregarse en sus piernas.- Oh, no, no, no, sólo quiero una toalla, déjame ir por una toalla- le decía él a la cachorrita. -Oye, lo lamento, lamento haberte ofrecido al águila ártica, lo lamento- seguía él hablando con el perrito, por su parte Korra estaba en el walking clóset y se empezaba a quitar su ropa y vaya que la morena tenía un cuerpo envidiable para muchas mujeres; Mako ya estaba harto que Naga no lo dejara pasar, así que agarró la secadora y se la prendió, espantando al animalito que salió huyendo de ahí ; Korra ahora estaba completamente desnuda, pues con eso de la fiesta y la pelea con su papá, se le olvidó que Mako se encontraba con ella y pensaba que estaba sola en su habitación, lo único que se puso fue una toalla a su alrededor y se dispuso a salir para tomarse un baño; Mako daba un baile de victoria pues ya había podido espantar al perro cuando en eso recordó por lo que realmente iba: la toalla. Así que se lanzó corriendo por ella, pero al hacerlo chocó con una Korra en paños menores, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo alfombrado. Cuando Mako y Korra voltearon a verse sus rostros, los dos gritaron del susto.

-¡No, no puede ser!- gritaba frustrado Mako.

-¿Pero qué haces sin ropa y mojado?- gritaba enojada Korra.

-Ay, ¿por qué estás en toalla?- y diciendo esto él, los dos voltearon a sus lados contrarios para no verse y empezaron a levantarse.

-¡No mires, no me mires!- le exigía Korra mientras retrocedía hacia atrás dirigiéndose a la cama, ahí pudo observar que había una cobija y la usó para cubrirse, mientras Mako tomó una toalla que estaba en el armario y se la puso de inmediato cubriendo su parte varonil, dejando sólo su perfecto tórax al descubierto.- ¡Ahora sí, explícate Mako!- le gritaba la morena.

-¿Que me explique? ¡Me acabo de bañar!- le hablaba del mismo modo él.- ¿Qué no me oíste, ni siquiera el agua de la ducha?

-No, estaba escuchando música y… qué estás haciendo en la habitación, tú apareciste de la nada, qué hacías.

-Yo, no quise que, jamás quise… tu perra me atacó y, y… tuve que correr y me crucé contigo.

-¿Qué sucede con Naga?

-Es que ella, ella, ladraba y, y…- pero en eso Korra puso atención a lo que sus ojos veían y pudo notar que Mako tenía bien marcado su abdomen y luego estaba mojado, más deleite para sus ojos, se quedó en estado de shock pues jamás imaginó que su jefe poseyera ese cuerpazo.

-¿Y, y, qué más?- le preguntó Korra saliendo de su trance.

-Que tu perro hizo que… ay, ya olvídalo, vete a dar un baño, apestas- le dijo enojado Mako para evitar cualquier sospecha de que él también se había quedado embobado viendo el perfecto cuerpo de su asistente.

-Ay, ya olvídalo, por cierto qué bonito tatuaje, ehh- le contestó de forma burlona ella y se metió al baño.

-¿¡Qué!? Yo no…- pero fue inútil, así que Mako empezó a aventarse contra la cama por haber pasado una vergüenza, suficiente había tenido con sus nuevos amigos y ahora con Korra semidesnuda, empeoró la situación, definitivamente este no había sido su día.

Un rato después de haber pasado la embarazosa situación, Korra y Mako estaban dispuestos ya a dormir, él estaba en la colchoneta y ella terminándose de acomodar en la cama, debido al frío que estaba haciendo decidieron prender la chimenea para calentar el lugar.

-Uy, desnuda- decía de forma traumática Mako.

-Puedes cambiar de tema- decía de forma cortante ella- Y a diferencia de ti, yo sí tenía toalla.

-Bueno ya. Y… qué sucede entre tú y tu padre.

-Ay, cómo lo siento, esa cuestión es algo personal.

-¿En serio? Tú dijiste que teníamos que saber todo sobre nosotros.

-No, sobre eso no.

-Y si nos preguntan.

-No sobre eso, Mako- decía molesta Korra.- ¡Descansa!- diciendo esto, Mako se quedó callado, de hecho el ambiente estaba muy tenso, así que él decidió de nuevo romper el hielo.

-Korra… me gusta el canal psíquico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada ella.

-Y no para burlarme, no me parece gracioso, en realidad lo disfruto, amm… aprendí artes marciales en sexto grado… mi primer concierto de rock fue el de Amón y los Igualitarios _(jajaja lo sé, no se me ocurrió qué poner y él siempre me pareció una estrella de rock xD)_, sé que muchos lo consideran como una brujo monstruoso que asusta, pero en realidad sus canciones muestran su esencia, su verdadero yo, y en realidad sufre… como yo- al decir eso Mako, Korra empezaba a ponerle más atención a las cosas, ya que realmente nunca se hubiera imaginado eso de su jefe. - Odio la comida picante porque no me gusta la sensación de ardor en mi lengua, jamás he tocado un videojuego, aunque no lo creas, me gustan las comedias románticas porque siento que de una forma yo quiero encontrar esa persona que me haga sentir amado, feliz y que me consienta, y por lo mismo aunque no parezca yo… soy virgen; la razón es porque quiero esperarme para esa persona que me hará sentir el hombre más feliz del mundo, sé que te burlarás pero no me importa, soy anticuado y qué…oh sí, lo olvidaba, sobre el tatuaje, son dragones, cumplí dieciséis cuando mis padres murieron trágicamente en un accidente y a ellos les encantaban los dragones; lo único que conservo de mi papá es una bufanda roja, que es la misma que uso en este momento… es tonto, je… sé que hay cosas, muchas cosas más, pero no se me ocurre otra ahora… amm… ¿estás ahí?- preguntaba Mako temiendo que Korra se había dormido, pero en realidad era lo contrario, ella ahora empezaba a verlo de otra forma, sabiendo sus secretos más íntimos, ahora lo empezaba a comprender y ya no lo veía con rencor, sino con ternura.

-Sí, estoy aquí; ahora entiendo por qué nunca te despegas de esa bufanda- le respondió.-Por cierto, ¿en serio eres virgen?

-No puede ser, de todo lo que te dije eso fue lo que te grabaste- preguntaba él.

-Jejeje, no, sólo juego, claro que escuché todo. Sólo que…no me burlo, en realidad me parece lindo eso de tu parte, realmente es increíble, creo que en todo este tiempo, te juzgué mal, y para serte honesta… yo…también me estoy guardando- cuando Mako escuchó eso, sintió una enorme alegría que no se explicaba el porqué, pero la sintió.- Y quiénes son Amo…Jamón…Ramón…

-¿Amón y los Igualitarios?

-Sí, ellos.

-Es un grupo de rock de los años 80, muy revolucionario por cierto. Sus conciertos eran muy teatrales.

-Oh, creo que sí los he visto, son algo tétricos para mi gusto.

-Korra.

-¿Sí?

-No lo vayas a tomar mal, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien.

-Korra, tú eres una mujer muy, muy atractivamente hermosa- dijo Mako con algo de sonrojo, haciendo que Korra sonriera y se sonrojara por el comentario.

-Gracias Mako, creo que es lo más lindo que me has dicho hasta ahora.

-Yo… de nada.- dijo apenado él- Igual, quiero agradecerte por lo que estás haciendo por mí, nadie jamás había hecho algo así, estás arriesgando todo por un don nadie. La verdad, nunca dejaré de agradecerte, en especial después de cómo te he tratado. La verdad, eres maravillosa. Recuérdame darte un aumento cuando volvamos a Ciudad República.

-Oh, jaja, pero claro que lo haré, Sr. Truco.

-Sr. Truco, eso sí es nuevo- decía con una sonrisa Mako.

-Jajaja, descuida, tengo una lista de apodos para ti.

-Me muero por saber.

-En fin… No te preocupes Mako, para eso somos los socios, ¿no? Además, no eres un don nadie, recuerda que eres mi prometido- dijo Korra con una sonrisa, haciendo que Mako también sonriera de forma muy sincera esta vez. – En fin, mañana será otro día, así que buenas noches- le dijo ella.

-¡Descansa!- y diciendo esto el pelinegro, ambos decidieron entrar en el mundo de los sueños.


	6. Chapter 6

**UNA INNEGABLE PETICIÓN **

Ya había amanecido en la Tribu Agua del Sur y los rayos de sol empezaban a entrar por la ventana, haciendo que Korra empezara a abrir los ojos lentamente, se estaba incorporando cuando en eso alguien empezó a tocar la puerta.

-Tock, tock, servicio al cuarto, traje el desayuno para los novios- dijo Senna alegremente, así que antes de que abriera la puerta, Korra le dijo a Mako que se metiera en la cama y escondiera la colchoneta para así simular que realmente estaban durmiendo juntos, ya una vez los dos acorrucados le dijeron a Senna que pasara.

-Hola, hola, buenos días tortolitos- decía la señora morena mientras entraba con la bandeja del desayuno.

-¡Buenos días, mamá!

-Ay, señora Senna, no debió molestarse.

-Ay, Mako, ya eres parte de la familia, no es ninguna molestia, y recuerda, sólo dime Senna.

-Hola, ¿cabe otro más?- dijo Tonraq mientras entraba al cuarto.

-Ay no, papá, ahorita es muy temprano para una reunión familiar, ¿no crees?- dijo Korra.

-Tranquila, tranquila. Si vine es porque quiero decirles algo que tu madre y yo acordamos, y en verdad creo que es una buena y estupenda idea, ehh, pues verán, quiero preguntarles, no mejor dicho, decirles que quiero, queremos que ustedes se…

-¡Queremos que se casen aquí mañana!- dijo emocionada Senna interrumpiendo a su esposo y dejando boquiabiertos a Mako y Korra.

-¿Qué, qué?- decía riendo de forma nerviosa Korra.

-Mmmmmm- sólo eso podía decir Mako.

-Bueno se casarán algún día de todas formas, ¿no? Así que por qué no se casan aquí, así estaremos toda la familia junta, en especial la abuela Katara.- Decía la Sra. Sedna.

-Oh no…no, no, es el cumpleaños de la abuela- decía Mako tratando de excusarse.

-Sí, es el cumpleaños de mi abuela, no podríamos hacerle eso, es su día- decía la oji-azul igual tratando de librarse de eso.

-Pero ya tuve 89 fiestas de cumpleaños no necesito otra- decía Katara mientras entraba también al cuarto, haciendo ahora sí que los ''novios'' no pudieran librarse.

-¡Ay, abuela!- decía Korra con algo de pena.

-Por favor, sería un sueño hecho realidad, ya que yo quiero estar presente en la boda de mi nieta, y qué mejor regalo sería eso- decía Katara de una forma tan especial que cómo negarse ante esa petición, pero aun así, ellos dudaban.- Así que, ¿sí lo harán?

-¡Ahhhh!- decían los dos de forma dudosa.

-¿Antes de que muera?- dijo la abuelita con una cara de tristeza.

-¡Sí, de acuerdo!- se apresuraron los dos a contestar ya que no negarían la última petición de ella.

-¡Ay, muchas gracias!- decía emocionada Katara.

-No se preocupen, dejen en nuestras manos todo, y se casarán como nosotros, en el jardín- decía feliz Senna mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo.

-En la familia Sedna es una tradición- decía Katara.

-Ah, bueno, sí, perfecto- decía fingiendo emoción Korra- yo siempre quise casarme en un jardín que estuviera en una mansión, qué hermoso- fingía la morena, aunque realmente no del todo mentía.

-Sí, yo igual- le contestaba Mako.

-Es una señal, una señal del universo de que deben de estar juntos _(ojalá eso lo sepa Bryke o_ó)_- exclamaba Katara.- ¡Oh! Hay que dar gracias en serio, hay que dar gracias- decía ella mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Bueno yo también los dejo, pero es que es muy emocionante- gritaba Senna.

-Cariño, ya déjalos, al rato platicaremos con ellos- le decía Tonraq mientras se encaminaba con su esposa a la salida de la habitación.

-Sí, bueno los estaremos esperando, adiós.- y diciendo esto Senna, cerró la puerta para así dejar al fin solos a los ''prometidos''.

-¡No puede ser, no puede ser!- decía Korra de forma alarmada.

-¿Qué, qué sucede?

-Cuando mi mamá se entere de esto, le voy a destrozar su corazón, y mi abuela, mi abuela le dará un infarto y mi padre… yo, ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-Ella no se enterará, nadie lo sabrá, tranquila.

-¡Ay, Mako!- decía desesperada Korra mientras ponía su rostro en sus manos.

-Relájate ok, ya verás que todo saldrá bien- en eso Mako empezaba a darle masaje a los hombros de la morena, cosa que ella empezó a relajarse- Tú tranquila, además no es como si esto durara para siempre, una vez casados nos divorciaremos y ya verás que todo saldrá bien- decía Mako tranquilamente mientras seguía masajeando a Korra.

-Mmm…ajá- decía ella mientras disfrutaba del masaje.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba curioso Mako, ya que veía muy relajada a la castaña.

-Sí, muy bien, realmente tienes un don con eso- decía ella, pero en eso los dos se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y el ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-Ah, creo que iré a preparar café- dijo Korra mientras se levantaba rápido de la cama.

-Sí, y yo iré a bañarme. Bueno, nos vemos allá abajo- decía Mako mientras se dirigía al baño.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de haber desayunado con la ''familia'' y haberse arreglado, Mako fue a dar un paseo en una de las bicicletas de Korra, se adentró al bosque que rodeaba la mansión Sedna con el fin de despejar su mente. Había llegado a un lugar tranquilo cuando en eso escuchó unos tambores, así que empezó a seguir la música y dio con la señora Katara, quien efectuaba una danza y estaba vestida con ropa ceremonial nativa, también decía palabras extrañas para él, Mako no sabía si acercarse o alejarse, pero antes de que decidiera qué hacer, Katara lo llamó.

-Ven aquí, Mako.

-¿Eh?

-Ven aquí conmigo, anda- le hacía señas para que bajara hacia donde ella estaba, así que Mako bajó.

-Veo que eres muy curioso.

-Ahh no, no tan curioso yo sólo…

-Estoy dando gracias a la Madre Tierra.

-Ah, interesante, yo…, no sé si pueda porque yo…

-Claro que sí, mira a tu alrededor Mako, la Tierra nos proporcionó todo esto, así como los unió a ti y a Korra para que estén juntos.

-Ahh, sí, je- le medio sonreía el oji-dorado a Katara.

-Ven, hay que dar gracias y rogar para que sean abundantemente fértiles- decía ella con sus manos elevadas al cielo, cosa que cuando dijo eso, Mako casi se cae.

-Ahh, sí yo eh… quisiera agradecerle desde aquí.

-Insisto- dijo Katara aventando algo al fuego y haciendo que éste creciera.

-De acuerdo, ahí voy- decía Mako mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia donde estaba su nueva ''abuela''.

-Sigue y aprende- diciendo esto, Katara empezó a hacer una especie de danza en la que consistía en abrir y cruzar los brazos, como una especie de vuelo de ave- Ihi, ioh, ihi, iho- así empezaba a decir, Mako sólo estaba viéndola.- ¡Vamos Mako! Siente el ritmo del tambor, así que canta.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué canto?

-Lo que sea, canta a los árboles, puedes usar las vocales, iii, ooo, uuu, eee.

-Iiiii, oooo, uuu, eeee- repetía Mako cada movimiento y palabra que la excéntrica abuela hacía.

-Sí, sigue así, crea tu propio baile, canta al universo.

-_Universo, universo, sí, sí, la ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da sed_- empezaba a cantar Mako de una forma chistosa, ahora Katara era la que lo veía extrañada pero se divertía viéndolo así.

-¡Canta más fuerte!

-_La ventana, la pared, la pared, este baile me da sed-_pero en eso Mako se tomó muy enserio lo que hacía que rápidamente cambió de ritmo y lo hizo uno más moderno, haciendo pasos de baile de los 80´s y bien entrado cantando, ahora Katara no podía seguirle el ritmo en el baile. En lo que él hacía su número musical, Korra se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban, pero como Mako estaba bien concentrado, no la vio llegar.- _Sí, sigue mi ritmo, este baile me da sed, uy mueve el trasero, al compás de la canción, sí, uuu, menéalo, sí, uuu, sacúdelo, sacúdelo_- decía Mako mientras movía de forma sensual su trasero, pero antes de que siguiera ''bailando'', Korra interrumpió el momento.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- preguntó ella de forma divertida.

-¡Ahhh!- gritó Mako espantado, ya que nunca se imaginó que la morena lo estuviera viendo- Ehh, pues, yo… es que tu abuela quería que cantara desde mi interior.

-Ohh, ya veo. ¿Y eso viene de tu corazón?- decía burlonamente su asistente.

-Es que va con el ritmo- decía apenado Mako.

-Ajá… Mmm, tu teléfono llegó, iré a la tienda por él, ¿vienes?

-Ahh, sí, sí voy, adiós abuela, gracias por el baile.

-De nada, guapo. Anda, pásenla bien.

-Gracias abuela- decía Mako, quien sin querer, ya la estaba llamando como si fuera su propia familia.

-_¡Estás demente!_- decía Korra tratando de imitar la forma en que cantaba Mako.

-¡Ya cállate!- le decía él.

-Jajajajajajajaja.-se burlaba ella.

-¿Puedes callarte?

-Jajajajajaja, es que la forma en que movías tu bote, jajajaja, nunca lo imaginé de ti, jajajaja.

-¡Qué ya!- decía Mako más molesto, pero esta vez le dio un golpe a su hombro.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó Korra, ya que él golpeaba muy fuerte.

-Y si mencionas de esto con alguien juro que haré que en ninguna editorial te contraten, y el trato que te daba se quedará corto con lo que te esperará si mencionas de esto con alguien, oíste, jamás de los jamases de los nunca jamases.

-Ya, ya está bien. No diré nada, lo juro.

-Más te vale.

-Sí… bueno, Sr. Citadino, vamos por tu celular.

-¿Sr. Citadino?

-¿O prefieres que te llame Sr. Muevebotes?

-¡Korra!

-Jajajaja, ya pues- decía la morena burlándose de nuevo de su jefe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El editor y su asistente se encontraban en una tienda de la ciudad, que por cierto era de la cadena de negocios perteneciente a los Sedna, estaban ahí para recoger el nuevo celular de Mako, ya que el anterior se lo había llevado el águila ártica.

Korra estaba viendo unas cosas cuando en eso alguien se acerca.

-¡Hola!- dijo Wu.

-Ahhh, hola, jeje- decía incómodamente Korra.

-¿Recuerdas esto? _Relax don´t do it_- decía Wu mientras empezaba a bailar de forma ''sexy'', según él.

-Sí, fabuloso, cómo olvidarlo- decía irónicamente ella.

-¿Sí te acuerdas?- decía emocionado Wu.

-¡Vaya qué sí!- decía Korra mientras se dirigía hacia donde Mako estaba.

-Le causaste una buena impresión a Wu- dijo Mako.

-Sí, y la parte en la que lloré fue realmente lo que nos unió- decía de forma sarcástica, Korra.-Sí, bueno…oh, dato curioso de Korra, me gustan estas papas para que lo sepas, amo con todo mi ser los chocolates y si algún día tienes un perfume que huela a chocolate te devoraría, pero dudo que eso llegue a pasar.

-Mmmm, qué edad tienes, ¿trece?- le decía él.

-Aquí tienes mi lady- decía Wu mientras le entregaba el celular a Korra.

-Ah, gracias- pero ella no pudo agarrar el celular, ya que Wu se lo quitaba, se lo daba, quitaba y daba, en fin un juego de niños que ella odiaba así que colmó su paciencia y rápidamente se lo quitó y molesta le dio las gracias, dejando a un confundido Wu, ya que no le conocía el lado gruñón a Korra. La morena al salir de ahí, le entregó el celular a su jefe.

-No puede ser, tengo treinta y siete mensajes. Necesito una computadora, olvidé mi laptop en tu casa y no puedo esperar a llegar allá, dónde hay una en estos momentos en esta ciudad- decía estresado Mako quien acababa de prender su nuevo celular y veía todas esas cosas.

-Ya tranquilo, te llevaré a un lugar.

Habían entrado a un café internet en la ciudad, era un puesto pequeño con dos computadoras, pero servibles para lo que Mako necesitaba.

-Bien sólo tienes que echar estas monedas, son 75 centavos por cada media hora, ten aquí te las dejo- le decía Korra mientras empezaba a ver por la ventana que Bolín iba caminando por ahí.

-¿Qué, pero cómo se pone esto?

-Bien, estaré afuera, diviértete.

-¡Korra, Korra!- pero ella no lo escuchó ya que ya se había retirado.- Bien, dijo que tengo que echar estas aquí, a ver. ¡Listo!- y cuando dijo eso, la computadora empezó a hacer un ruido muy extraño _(de esos que hacían las computadoras cuando apenas empezaba lo del internet, que parece ruido de teléfono xD)_, Mako al principio se espantó, pero después de unos segundos dejó de hacerlo y él pudo entrar al navegador. Mientras se cargaba la página que buscaba, pudo observar que afuera se encontraban Korra y Bolín, muy felizmente platicando, y al verlos así, no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo, a tal grado que empezaba a sentir cómo le hervía la sangre, pero a la vez sentía como si un cuchillo se le enterrara en el corazón y le dolía lo que veía, no sabía por qué, pero realmente le dolía.

Ya una vez terminado el asunto de la computadora, Mako y Korra se encontraban caminando por la plaza, iban muy callados hasta que él decidió romper el silencio.

-Así que… te dio gusto ver de nuevo a tu amigo Bolín - dijo su Mako con cierto recelo.

-¡Sí!- le respondía Korra.

-Y se veía muy alegre hoy- le dijo él.

-Sí, así es, él siempre se ve alegre- dijo despreocupada la morena.

-Sí… Mmm… debe ser algo muy lindo verse de nuevo y conversar.

-La verdad me gusta mucho platicar con él, sí, hablamos mucho.

-Sí, pude verlo- decía de forma incómoda Mako.

-Bueno por qué tanta pregunta de eso, ¿qué acaso estás celoso?- preguntaba de forma burlona, ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Celoso? Pfff, ay por favor, sí como no.

-Entonces por qué tanta pregunta.

-Bueno pues… ¿que no puedo preguntar? Tengo que saber de Bolín también por si nos llegasen a preguntar eso en la entrevista, no crees.

-Hmmm… bueno, sólo porque tienes razón en eso ya no diré nada, aunque sí me sorprendió mucho tu insistencia.

-Ya mejor cambiemos de tema- decía algo molesto el oji-dorado, pues en realidad sí estaba celoso.

-Mako.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Pero por favor, no lo tomes a mal, no lo hago con la intención de burlarme.

-Está bien, qué quieres saber.

-Ayer cuando me confesaste cosas personales, hay una que realmente sigo sin comprender.

-Ay, por favor, ¿sigues con eso?

-¿Por qué eres virgen? Digo, no es que sea nada malo, al contrario, pero, o sea, tú un hombre rico, importante, exitoso, guapísimo y con un perfecto cuerpo y ese trase…- pero Korra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir así que decidió cambiar las palabras.-Ese, ese traje tan lindo que usas, jeje… Amm… lo que quiero decir, es que de todos los hombres que conozco, jamás creí que tú fueras un hombre de sentimientos.

-Bueno, existe una razón, pero… no, creo que será demasiado cursi para ti, te burlarás y entonces tendré que asesinarte por contártelo.

-¡Pruébame!- le decía ella muy segura.- Además, recuerda que ya no pueden haber más secretos entre nosotros, qué tal si la tal Bei Fong nos pregunta y…

-Ay, de acuerdo, ya entendí. Bien… la razón por la cual me he guardado es porque… ay no sé, nunca le he dicho esto a nadie y…

-Ey, tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí- le sonreía Korra de una forma sincera que Mako se perdió por un momento en sus ojos celestes.

-Bueno; cuando era niño, yo siempre veía cómo mi papá y mi mamá se llevaban estupendo, él era muy cariñoso con ella, la trataba como si fuera la reina del mundo, realmente se amaban. Él me dijo que cuando conociera a la chica indicada, sentiría que mi corazón ardería de amor y pasión por ella, y que nada importaría con tal de estar a su lado y verla feliz, y que sentiría la necesidad de tratarla como una reina. Por eso, yo quería sentir eso que mi padre sentía por mamá, no quería desperdiciar mi verdadero momento con cualquiera que se atravesara. Al morir mis padres, lo único que quedó de ellos fueron sus recuerdos de ver cómo se amaban, y eso es algo que yo quiero vivirlo. Claro, no te miento, sí he llegado a segunda base con muchas chicas, pero… nunca ha pasado más allá, siempre me detenía con la excusa de no llevar condón o me hacía el dormido, e incluso las embriagaba para que se quedaran dormidas y las ponía en mi cama y así cuando amaneciera pensaran que me había acostado con ellas, pero jamás lo he hecho- decía Mako con mucha honestidad y sentía como si su alma se liberara. Korra sólo analizaba toda la información que él le dio, ya que nunca se hubiera imaginado que Mako fuera un caballero y menos aún, que creyera en el amor verdadero.

-¡Wow!- decía dando un largo suspiro la morena.- Realmente eres otro, uno muy diferente al que yo creía haber conocido. Y te soy sincera, pienso que lo que haces es muy romántico y bonito, ojalá los demás hombres pensaran como tú también. Y qué bello que uses el ejemplo de tus padres para tu vida.

-Gracias Korra, en verdad gracias por escucharme.

-Descuida.

-Por cierto, ya que estamos hablando honestamente. Acaso tú y Bolín, ehh… pues ya sabes, lo…

-¿Lo hicimos?

-Ehhh… ¿sí?

-No, nunca lo llegamos a hacer. De hecho, el día que yo estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, que incluso le hice una velada romántica, fue el día que le pedí que se fugara conmigo a Ciudad República, pero no todo salió como planeé así que… nunca pudimos hacerlo. Al igual que tú, llegué a segunda base un par de veces pero, nunca más allá. Yo creía que él era el indicado, pero me equivoqué. Él no quería un compromiso serio en aquel entonces y yo no podía seguirlo esperando. Así que decidimos terminar. Ahora somos muy buenos amigos, eso sí, y creo que ahora ya él está listo para una relación formal, pero ya no conmigo- decía la morena.

Mako por una extraña razón se sentía aliviado al escuchar que su asistente nunca llegó a nada más con su ex, realmente no entendía qué es lo que sentía por Korra, pero de algo sí estaba seguro, y era que estos últimos días al estar junto a ella, hacía que su corazón latiera a mil por hora.

-Korra.

-¿Sí?

-Korra… yo, quiero decirte que…

-Ay, aquí están, los hemos buscado por todas partes- decía Senna interrumpiendo a Mako.

-Creo que te vamos a robar, jovencita- decía Katara.

-Ahh, no, no voy a seguir con…

-No, descuida, no hay bailarines ni cánticos en el bosque de por medio- le respondía su abuela.

-Ohh, jeje, bueno yo…

-Anda vamos- y diciendo esto Katara, las dos mujeres tomaron a Korra del brazo para llevarla a un lugar.

-Tú no, cosas de mujeres- le decía Senna a su ''yerno'', quien las observaba cómo se alejaban poco a poco, las miraba con una sonrisa y veía cómo Korra estaba con cara de susto, eso le causaba gracia, ya que su madre y su abuela eran una bomba cuando llegaban a juntarse, así que estaba ahí preguntándose qué es lo que irían a hacer con su prometida, pero en eso Mako se percató que pensó para sí de Korra como su prometida, realmente esto de fingir se lo estaba tomando muy enserio, a tal grado de que realmente empezaba a sentir algo por la morena, algo más que una relación de jefe-asistente.

-Creo que realmente me estoy enamorando de ti, Korra Sedna- dijo para sí mismo el oji-dorado- Mako Jintao, ¿pero en qué lío te metiste?- se regañaba así mismo él mientras se dirigía a un árbol para poder descansar un rato y despejar su mente.

**N/A: Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn…. Jajaja qué les pareció? Nuestro Mako ya se está enamorando **** …. Y veo que ya tengo más lectores, yey, eso me emociona jajaja… Sé que Mako no pareciera del tipo que se reserva, pero aquí quise explicar el porqué :3…**

**Lexie Asakura Kidou****: qué pequeño es el mundo jajaj, no sabía que tmb veías Korra y makorra aparte de yohxanna jaja… sí, tmb planeo hacer Mientras Dormías :D… gusto en saber de ti!**

**Eliza20****: ****hola de nuevo! Y sip, algunos jefes son de lo peor, y da más coraje cuando son guapísimos jajaja, claro a mí no me ha tocado rudos, puras mujeres de hecho… pero me imagino que han de ser un problema…**

**Korra-Avatar**** : no pasó nada porque aún no se sentían del todo atraídos jaja, dsp de eso es cuando sus corazones empezaron a acelerarse xD…**

**ValSmile**** : sí, ya empiezan a verse de otra forma,,,y Mako al fin aceptó que se enamoró de ella :D**

**Kate-Kuran****; me encanta cómo te expresas…oh por Dios te caíste de la cama? Jajajajajajajajaja eso sí que pagaría por verte jaja ok no pues jajaja pero siento que tú serías súper genial si viéramos un episodio de korra y de repente mako la besa, siento que tú y yo correríamos como locas por toda la casa jajajaja…. Así tengo a mis alumnos… si sabes no? Yo soy maestra de inglés y como práctica les pongo LA LEGENDE DE KORRA en inglés jeje.. y todos mis alumnos son makorras… de hecho tengo un video en youtube de eso jajajaja de la reacción cuando en la temporada 3 mako y korra se abrazan… literalmente gritaron de emoción….**

**Bueno pues aquí les dejo… espero pronto actualizar el siguiente capítulo y ya mejor nos acercamos al final :D de nuevo gracias!**


	7. Chapter 7

**DUDAS**

Korra se encontraba con su madre y abuela en una tienda de vestidos de novias, había muchos de éstos, algunos muy lujosos y otros más sencillos, pero todos muy bonitos.

-Veo que te llamaron la atención los vestidos, Korra- dijo Senna que la miraba con ternura.

-Sí, son muy hermosos.

-¿Verdad? Esos son diseños K & S.

-¿K & S?

-Sí, Katara y Senna, es una abreviatura; bueno, yo diseño junto con tu abuela, ya que la casa de novias es de ella y…

-Veo que están hablando de mí- decía Katara que se acercaba a ellas con una cajita de costura.

-Sí, le platicaba a Korra de que esta casa de novias te pertenece.

-Así es, ha estado abierta desde 1929, era de mi madre y ella me la heredó. La cerré por muchos años, de hecho a ti te tocó verla desde que eras un bebé sólo que no recuerdas, pero hace tres años que la volví a abrir y ha sido un éxito. Ahora ven linda, que te tomaré medidas.

-¿Medidas? ¿De qué o qué?- preguntaba Korra confundida.

-Para el vestido, necesito encontrar el exacto de tu talla para ti

-Pero, no te tienes que molestar, con un simple vestido blanco puedo ir y…

-Nada de peros, es algo que yo te quiero dar y punto.

-Sí Korra, no la contradigas- reía Senna.

-Pues entonces, muchas gracias abuela.

-Veo que tienes una perfecta figura de reloj de arena, ahora veo porque traes embobado a tu jefe, jajaja- decía Katara quien medía a Korra.

-Es cierto Korra, tienes un bonito cuerpo, quien diría que mi niña ya es toda una mujer- dijo Senna, haciendo que su hija se sonrojara.

-Bueno, no en balde como sanamente y voy al gimnasio, jeje.

-Mmm…. Creo que en esta área encontraremos el vestido para ti, ven. -Le decía Katara mientras llevaba a la morena a explorar la tienda para encontrar el vestido perfecto.

Después de un buen rato de pruebas, al fin Korra había encontrado uno, era un vestido corte imperio, strapless, de un hermoso encaje y el vestido era color ivory, algo sencillo pero hermoso, justo como le gustaban a ella.

-Vaya hija, te ves hermosa- decía Senna con ojos ilusionados pero al mismo tiempo le salían lágrimas.

-Ay Senna, no te pongas sentimental- le decía su madre.

-Lo siento, es que el sólo hecho de pensar que mi amada hija encontró al hombre de su vida, hace que llore de felicidad.- decía emotiva Senna, a lo que Korra sólo la miraba con ternura y sentimiento, ya que se empezaba a sentir mal por la mentira que estaba viviendo con Mako, y porque cuando se divorciaran, de seguro su mamá iba a sufrir.

-Ay hija, ya tranquila, mejor vete al sillón a descansar un rato y secarte esas lágrimas.

-Sí mamá- decía Senna que se retiraba a sentarse.

-Y bien Korra, sólo falta un último toque-en eso Katara se retiraba hacia una mesita donde estaba un alhajero, de ahí saco un hermoso collar con un dije que representaba al elemento del agua en piedra aguamarina _(ya saben, el collar de katara pero más elegante xD)_- ten, esto faltaba- decía mientras le colocaba el collar a ella- Ha estado en mi familia por 150 años.

-¿Qué? Pero abuela, yo no podría…

-Ey, aún no he acabado- le regañó por no dejarla terminar aún.- Mi tátara abuelo le dio este collar a mi tátara abuela, como prueba de amor, si vieras todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntos.

-Y cómo fue que lo lograron- preguntó la oji-azul con curiosidad.

-Ella era fuerte, luchona, no aceptaba un no, justo como tú… quiero que lo conserves- le dijo sonriendo Katara a su nieta.

-No, es un tesoro tuyo, yo no podría…

-No acepto un no por respuesta, además, mañana serás una nueva persona y serás una Jintao ahora, por eso quiero dártelo, es mi regalo de bodas- decía la abuela con una ilusión que a Korra se le empezaban a salir unas lágrimas, pero no quería mostrarse vulnerable ante esa situación, ya que realmente sí quería llorar, pero no por la emoción, sino por el daño que causaría en un futuro a su propia familia.

-Yo….yo…- decía tartamudeando la castaña, ya que estaban a punto de salírsele unas lágrimas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntaba su abuela.

-Sí, es que yo quiero decir que… quiero decir que… que yo… gracias, es un hermoso regalo, lo atesoraré- dijo Korra, ya que no pudo decir la verdad, y Katara al escucharla sólo le sonrío.

-De nada, linda. Ahora cámbiate para que te aliste el vestido para mañana.

-Ah, sí- y diciendo esto, Korra se fue al probador para quitarse el vestido para ponerse su ropa de nuevo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rato después se podía observar a Mako quien estaba lanzando piedras al pequeño lago que tenían en el jardín de la mansión Sedna, Korra acababa de llegar a su casa pero al ver a su jefe, vio que estaba molesto, así que decidió acercarse para ver qué pasaba.

-¿Ey, estás bien?

-Tú qué crees- le decía enfadado él.

-Bueno, bueno, relájate. A ver, respira hondo, cuenta hasta tres, y ahora sí, dime qué te sucede.

-Nada, es sólo que…lo extraño.

-¿Extrañas, qué extrañas?

-Tener una familia. Perdí a mis padres a mis dieciséis años, así que ya no me acordaba qué se sentía que alguien te acompañara a ir de compras, que te regalaran algo, que te abrazaran y te dijeran que te aman- decía gritando Mako de una forma de desesperación, casi a punto de llorar, Korra sólo lo veía- Y, y ya no sé si pueda seguir con esto, estoy arruinando todo.

-No lo estás arruinando, mientras no se enteren, todo estará bien.

-Ese es el punto, ya no quiero seguir así; tu familia te ama, ¿lo sabes?

-Sí, lo sé.

-¿Sí lo sabes? Pronto lo descubrirán.

-No, no lo harán.

-Sí, lo harán, y cuando lo sepan, a tu apreciable abuela le dará un infarto y morirá y yo me sentiré culpable, y no podría cargar eso en mi conciencia y…

-Mako, Mako, tranquilo por favor, nada de eso ocurrirá.

-Es que yo…yo ya no puedo seguir así, no quiero seguirles mintiendo, tu familia es tan buena y…- pero en eso, ocurrió algo que Korra jamás pensó: ver a Mako, su diabólico jefe llorar. En un tiempo atrás ella hubiera aprovechado para grabarlo y chantajearlo, pero algo dentro de ella había cambiado, y en vez de eso, ahora sentía tristeza por él, y lo comprendía.- Yo… ya no puedo Korra, extraño tener una familia y la tuya es maravillosa, me han hecho sentir amado, contento, y yo no quiero lastimarlos, de verdad no quiero.

-Ya, tranquilo, todo saldrá bien, verás que lograremos salir de esta sin lastimar a nadie, yo también los amo demasiado y no quiero que sufran- decía esto Korra con ternura mientras lo empezaba a abrazar.

-¿Tú crees?- decía tratando de tranquilizarse, Mako.

-Sí, verás que sí, ya shh, shh, tranquilo, aquí estoy- decía con dulzura en su voz ella, y poco a poco lo abrazaba más fuerte, dejando que Mako se desahogara en sus brazos, igual ella de repente sacaba una que otra lágrima, pues recordaba que hace unos momentos su abuela le había regalado el collar, pero poco a poco se iban tranquilizando, Mako ya estaba más relajado ya que Korra le empezaba a transmitir paz, y así estuvieron un buen rato abrazados.

Ya una vez que Mako hubo terminado de llorar, volteó a ver a su ''prometida''.

-Y ese collar, ¿es nuevo?

-Ah, sí, de hecho me lo acaba de heredar mi abuela. Es el símbolo del agua hecho de aguamarina.

-Es muy hermoso.

-Sí, ¿verdad?

-Hermoso como tus ojos- le dijo él provocando que Korra sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo.

-¿Eh?- dijo ella de forma muy sorprendida.

-En todo este tiempo que llevas trabajando para mí, nunca me había percatado que tus ojos son como dos aguamarinas, deslumbrantes y hermosas- le decía él con un tono enamorado, provocando que la morena se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Mako, qué cosas dices, je- decía ella muy sonrojada.

-Korra- le dijo él.

-¿Sí, Mako?-preguntaba ella de forma soñadora.

-Sólo quiero darte las gracias, creo que no te he agradecido por el riesgo que tomaste, sé que fue muy difícil para ti, y más cuando no te he tratado como debes- le dijo él de forma sincera.- De verdad muchas gracias, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí, si no te tuviera en estos momentos a mí lado. Eres la persona más leal, desinteresada y valiente que he conocido, la verdad no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti- decía algo sonrojado haciendo que la morena sintiera que volaba por las nubes.

-No, no tienes que agradecerme, je. Es un placer para mí ayudarte- dijo Korra algo sonrojada, ya que Mako se había abierto con ella, más a parte él realmente se veía extremadamente guapo con los pocos rayos de sol que se reflejaban en él, pues estaba a punto de oscurecer y se estaba viendo la puesta de sol.-

- Korra yo…

-¿Sí?

-Quiero decir que…- decía Mako mientras se empezaba a acercar al rostro de ella.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?- preguntaba con ternura ella, quien también se empezaba a acercar a él.

-Quiero decirte que… creo que yo…te a…- pero justo antes de poder darle un beso, ya que estaban a unos cuántos centímetros de sus respectivas bocas, y con los ojos cerrados para esperarlo, Naga les ladró– Ah, este creo que tú deberías meterte a la casa, es más, deberíamos meternos a la casa, ya oscureció- le arregló el último comentario Mako, al despertarse del trance en el que estaba.

-Ahh, sí, je, ya mejor vámonos- igual dijo ella tratando de excusarse de que estuvo a punto de besarse con su jefe.

Así que los dos se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa, ya estaban a punto de entrar, cuando de pronto, Tonraq abre la puerta.

-Qué bueno que ya regresaron, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo de suma importancia- dijo Tonraq de forma muy seria, dejando a Mako y a Korra pensando en qué era aquello que les diría.

**N/A: Waaaa chan, chan, channnnnnnnn (inserte aquí al changuito de los CROODS jajaja) qué será lo que Tonraq les dirá que está taaan serio? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo, ya casi llegando al final, y todo gracias a ustedes bellos lectores… por cierto agréguenme a mi fb…. Para poder chatear con uds…. Me encuentran como Annaira Garmú…. Tengo una foto de perfil al estilo francesa (literlamente, tengo una boina, y una blusa de rayas, xD)…**

**galaxy01****: Sí, ya nuestro Mako se enamoró de Korra :D**

**Snow M. Black****: qué bueno que te gustó la historia :D deberías de leer la primera que hice para este fandom de CÁSESE QUIEN PUEDA jeje, si te gustan las comedias románticas, la otra tmb te gustará :D**

**Korra-Avatar****: Si, Mako tiene su lado tierno fuera de ese ogro jejeeje**

**Kate-Kuran****: qué puedo decir, amo tus expresiones.. me alegras el día jajaja , ya leí tu actualización….quiero mÁS jajajaja… y gracias por dedicármelo :3 prometo que el último capítulo lo dedicaré para ti…. Me da muchísimo gusto que te haya gustado esta historia :D y ya ves, Mako y Korra estuvieron a punto de besarse pero NAGA llegó jajajajjaa, lo dice la que escribió eso xD ok ok, jajaaja, pronto verás más makorra….**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLAN AL DESCUBIERTO**

*****_En el capítulo anterior:_

_-Quiero decirte que… creo que yo…te a…- pero justo antes de poder darle un beso, ya que estaban a unos cuántos centímetros de sus respectivas bocas, y con los ojos cerrados para esperarlo, Naga les ladró– Ah, este creo que tú deberías meterte a la casa, es más, deberíamos meternos a la casa, ya oscureció- le arregló el último comentario Mako, al despertarse del trance en el que estaba._

_-Ahh, sí, je, ya mejor vámonos- igual dijo ella tratando de excusarse de que estuvo a punto de besarse con su jefe._

_Así que los dos se dispusieron a caminar hacia la casa, ya estaban a punto de entrar, cuando de pronto, Tonraq abre la puerta._

_-Qué bueno que ya regresaron, necesito hablar con ustedes de algo de suma importancia- dijo Tonraq de forma muy seria, dejando a Mako y a Korra pensando en qué era aquello que les diría_

_*Continúa el capítulo:_

-Y qué es lo que quieres decirnos papá- le contestó Korra.

-Ya lo verán. Por cierto, tu madre nunca tiene que enterarse de esto- dijo Tonraq dejando aún más desconcertados a los jóvenes.

-Esta parte de la casa no la conozco- dijo Mako al momento de entrar.

-Es el taller de mi papá, a lo que me pregunto, qué estamos haciendo aquí- dijo Korra.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a ella?- decía Tonraq mientras señalaba a una mujer que se acercaba a ellos.

- ¡Hola, joven Mako Jintao! Cuánto tiempo sin vernos- decía con algo de sarcasmo la mujer.

-¡Lin Bei Fong!- decía sorprendido, Mako.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí, papá?- preguntaba molesta, Korra.

-Recibí una llamada de esta mujer ayer en la tarde, y me dijo que si estabas mintiendo sobre tu supuesta boda, irías a la cárcel, por eso le dije que viniera.

-Así que después de varias horas de vuelo y de haberme recibido bien, tu padre y yo hicimos un trato, que por cierto expirará en los próximos 20 segundos, así que aquí va: Tú dirás que todo fue un engaño explicándolo en una carta, y así te evitarás el irte a prisión, y él me acompañará de regreso a Ciudad República para recoger sus pertenencias y posterior regresar a su país… para siempre- dijo Lin con una seriedad que intimidaba.

-Acepta el trato- le ordenaba su papá.

-No lo creo.

-No seas tonta, hija.

-Conozco y he trabajado con Mako por tres años, y hemos estado saliendo por seis meses porque nos enamoramos, por eso me propuso matrimonio y dije que sí, los veo en la boda- y diciendo esto Korra, salió furiosa por la puerta junto con Mako, quien estaba muy preocupado, dejando a su padre molesto y a Lin Bei Fong perpleja.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako y Korra se encontraban en ''su habitación'', los dos estaban muy estresados y con la llegada de Lin fue el boom para ellos. Mako estaba muy pensativo, pero decidió romper el silencio.

-Uff…amm..Korra, ¿quieres, tú quieres hacerlo?- preguntaba él.

-No lo sé- respondía ella.

-Bueno, ammm… aprecio mucho lo que has hecho y creo que…

-¿Harías lo mismo por mí, no?- lo interrumpió Korra.

-Yo...sí, sí lo haría- decía Mako de una forma muy sincera a lo que la morena le sonrío. -Oh, y… dime si no es mucha molestia, qué fuiste a hacer con tu abuela y tu mamá.

-Oh, je… pues, fuimos a su tienda de novias y me regaló un vestido para la boda, muy hermoso, por cierto, que ella y mi madre hicieron, otra de las cosas maravillosas que hace mi familia. Más a parte me contó la historia de cómo mis tátara abuelos se conocieron y… me regaló este hermoso collar que traigo puesto, que es un tesoro familiar, y que obviamente ya habías notado- decía Korra tratando de no llorar.

-Oh, ya veo… fue muy interesante, y qué hermoso detalle el de tu abuela el darte ese collar y… y el vestido.

-Sí, ella piensa en todo.

-Sí.

-Amm… Mako, yo… hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Sí?

-Es que, bueno… sinceramente, yo antes te consideraba como un ser tirano y cruel, sin sentimientos y… bueno, en cierto punto llegué a odiarte, pero, ahora que compartimos estos días juntos, te he conocido mejor y me arrepiento de haberte juzgado antes de conocerte, pero ahora puedo decir que eres una persona maravillosa y que te admiro porque tú no te rindes fácilmente- decía Korra con una sinceridad que hizo que Mako se sonrojara por ello, además porque ella ya estaba sentada a su lado, muy a su lado.

-Gracias por tu honestidad. Yo también te admiro porque eres una mujer luchona y no conformista, tú teniendo todo aquí lo dejaste para seguir tu sueño, que por cierto gracias a mí no se ha logrado, pero eso va a cambiar, lo prometo.

-Mako- decía la morena mirándolo fijamente y con una bella sonrisa que hacía al oji-dorado derretirse.

- Es lo justo, has hecho mucho por mí… Amm, Korra yo…yo… bueno, creo que es todo.

-¿Seguro? Qué más quieres decirme, Jintao.- preguntaba ella de forma algo coqueta.

-Pues, que ahora que te conozco mejor, creo que realmente yo...- decía Mako quien se acercaba peligrosamente a la boca de Korra- yo, yo te…

-Espero que estén visibles, jaja- decía Katara entrando al cuarto interrumpiendo de nuevo al par de tórtolos- Oh, perdón, ¿los interrumpí en un momento íntimo? Jajaja picarones, pero ya tendrán mucho tiempo para eso en su luna de miel.

-¡Abuela!- decía Korra de forma avergonzada.

-Tú te tienes que venir conmigo, ya que mañana es el gran día y tenemos que hacer muchos arreglos y es tradición que tienes que dejar sola a la novia, así que a moverse muchachito- le decía Katara a Mako.

-Abuela Katara, yo…

-Nada de peros, te estaré esperando en la sala, ya despídete de tu novia, tienes un minuto- y diciendo esto, Katara empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Mako y Korra se quedaron solos de nuevo, callados y avergonzados por los comentarios de la abuela, pero esta vez fue Korra la que rompió el silencio.

-Bueno, tú… tienes que bajarte con ella, ya que si no lo haces pronto ella…

-Volverá, sí- decía Mako.

-Entonces, ¿te veo en la mañana?

-Sí, ahí estaré. ¡Buenas noches, Korra!

-Buenas noches, Mako- y diciendo esto, el oji-dorado salió, dejando a una Korra muy angustiada, pensando en qué será de ella con todos estos problemas que le sucedían, y con la llegada de Lin Bei Fong, más nerviosa la ponían. Pero ahora su mayor problema era que se había enamorado realmente de Mako.

- Hubiera sido más fácil si no me hubiera fijado en ese engreído de Mako Jintao, pero no pude evitarlo, es tan guapo, tiene unos ojos hermosos y su sonrisa ¡arghh! Es lo que me mata, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio por haberme enamorado de él- decía llorando Korra, mientras abrazaba fuertemente su almohada para después del llanto, caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya era el día esperado por todos: la boda. Los invitados estaban llegando al jardín que pertenecía a la familia Sedna, que se encontraba en su mansión, afortunadamente ese día no nevaba así que sería un buen día para casarse. Mako vestía un elegante smoking y si era guapo, vestido así derretía a cualquier mujer, se encontraba en el altar esperando a su ''futura esposa''; todos estaban muy felices, claro, a excepción de Lin Bei Fong quien lo miraba como si fuera un criminal, pero a Mako no le importaba. En eso, la música empezó a sonar, Mako volteó hacia la entrada y pudo observar a Korra, quien entraba de forma elegante, vistiendo un vestido hermoso y haciendo que ella realmente luciera radiante y bellísima, dejando a un embobado Mako, pero él pudo notar que a diferencia de todas las novias que estarían felices, ella estaba preocupada. Iba acompañada de su padre para ser entregada en el altar, y una vez llegada ahí, empezó la ceremonia.

-Por favor, pueden sentarse- dijo Wu, y sí, él también era un sacerdote.

-¿Wu? Vaya, estás lleno de sorpresas ¡Sacerdote!- decía sorprendida Korra.

-Hola mi amor- decía sonriéndole él a Korra.-Estamos hoy aquí reunidos, para dar gracias- gritaba Wu de forma emocionada, haciendo que a Korra casi se le rompiera el tímpano- y celebrar la vida en uno de sus mejores momentos, dando gracias también a la belleza, la honestidad y a la generosidad del verdadero amor de Mako y Korra, de su familia y amigos, porque ellos les enseñaron a Mako y a Korra a amar, así que lo correcto sería que su familia y amigos sean todo…Ah, mi amigo, ¿tienes una pregunta?- decía él ya que vio que Mako levantó su mano haciendo señal de pedir la palabra.

-Ah…no, yo, no- titubeaba él.

-¿Entonces por qué alzaste la mano?- le preguntaba Wu, haciendo que los invitados se empezarán a preguntar qué pasaba, y que Tonraq y Lin estuvieran atentos.

-Es que… no, no es una pregunta pero, hay algo que me gustaría decir.

-¡Mako!- le decía en voz baja la morena.

-¿No puede ser después?- preguntaba Wu.

-Ah…no, no- decía el pelinegro, haciendo que Korra suspirara porque ya se imaginaba lo que pasaría, así que él volteó hacia el público para poderles hablar- ¡Hola!

-¡Hola!- le respondían los invitados.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir, yo ahh… tengo algo importante que decir respecto a la boda, una confesión de hecho, jeje.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntaba la oji-azul.

-Yo vengo de la Nación del Fuego, pero me fui a los dieciocho a Ciudad República, según iba de paseo, pero en realidad me puse a trabajar aquí y me quedé a vivir… al expirar mi visa estuve a punto de ser deportado, y como no quise regresarme a mi país, ya que sinceramente me trae muy tristes recuerdos, obligué a Korra a casarse conmigo- cuando dijo eso, la gente estaba boquiabierta, en especial Lin Bei Fong.

-Mako, basta- le decía en susurro la castaña.

-Korra siempre ha tenido una estupenda ética, ahora sé de quién lo aprendió- decía de forma honesta Mako, mientras miraba a su familia- Durante tres años la he visto trabajar más duro que nadie más en nuestra compañía, y sabía que si la amenazaba con destruir su carrera ella haría… ella haría lo que yo le pidiera…Así que la tuve que extorsionar y venir aquí para mentirles a todos- decía Mako con una voz algo quebradiza, ya que se estaba aguantando las ganas de llorar al ver a Katara y Senna con el corazón partido por sus engaños- y creí que sería sencillo mentir, pero no fue así… resulta que no es fácil arruinar la vida de alguien una vez que conoces lo maravillosa que es… tienen una hermosa familia- se dirigía Mako a los Sedna- no dejen que esto los separe; todo fue mi culpa.

-Mako- lo llamó Korra, de una forma triste.

-Korra, esto fue un negocio desde un principio y tú cumpliste con tu parte… pero el trato se canceló- dijo él quien empezaba a retirarse del altar- ¡Lo siento!- dijo Mako mirando con tristeza a los Sedna, y en eso empezó a caminar- A usted Srta. Lin Bei Fong la veo en el aeropuerto, lléveme de regreso a Ciudad República para recoger mis cosas- decía de forma seria Mako a Lin, quien se encontraba sentada en las bancas.

-Claro, ahí estaré- le dijo de forma algo burlona, cosa que molestó al pelinegro, así que decidió salir corriendo de ahí.

Todos los invitados estaban desconcertados, en especial Katara y Senna que aún no asimilaban lo que estaba sucediendo, y Korra sólo estaba parada, pensando para sí misma si esto era como en realidad se sentía una novia a quien dejaron plantada en el altar.

**N:A/ Bueno aquí les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de la historia, ya supieron lo que Tonraq les quería decir….gracias por sus reviews y por los nuevos followers :3 ..y cómo la ven, Mako al fin se rindió y está listo para ser deportado, y Korra admitió que está enamorada de Mako… ¿pero qué pasará con él? ¿Korra lo dejará ir o irá a impedir que se vaya?.. Pues no se pierdan el desenlace de esta historia…gracias por seguirme hasta ahora…valen oro mis queridos lectores…mil gracias! En especial a ****MakorraShipper****, ****Eliza20****, ****Kate-Kuran****, ****ValSmile****, ****Korra-Avatar****, ****galaxy01****, que nunca dejan de escribirme, jejej, siempre me alegran mi día…y es enserio, por favor agréguenme en fb!**


	9. Chapter 9

**LA PROPUESTA Cap. 9**

**Hola a todos mis lectores, pues ya he llegado al capítulo final-sé que algunos no se esperaron ese final en el altar en el capítulo pasado…pero tranquilos, no coman ansias xD… aquí les va este desenlace de la historia, espero les guste :3 Y así como una personita dedicó un capítulo para mí, yo le dedico este capítulo a ****Kate-Kuran** **:3**

-¿En qué estabas pensando?- decía molesta Senna a Korra.

-Korra, nos mentiste- le decía igualmente molesta Katara.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Déjenme aclarar mi cabeza, ¿sí? Les prometo que les explicaré después- les decía Korra de forma alterada mientras salía corriendo del jardín para dirigirse a su casa a despejar su mente. Llegando ahí se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Mako, estaba molesta y confundida, sólo se movía de un lado para otro para saber qué haría cuando de pronto vio en la cama donde ella dormía, que estaba el smoking de él, se acercó y vio que también había una nota con su nombre escrito encima de un bonche de hojas que parecía un libro, pero sin pasta, es decir, como si fuera un borrador. Tomó la nota y empezó a leerla: ''Tenías razón, este libro es especial, mentí porque pensé que te perdería como asistente, pero veo que tienes una extraordinaria intuición, me aseguraré de comprarlo antes de partir, te deseo una vida increíble, te la mereces. Mako''

Korra al terminar de leer la carta, se quedó pensativa, pero no pudo continuar ya que Bolín entró al cuarto.

-Bueno, veo que fue una locura- decía él mientras se acercaba a la morena.- Sabes que la gente siempre hablará de lo que pasó, ¿verdad?

-Sí- decía sin ánimo Korra.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…No, ah… Siento que… ¿sabes cuál es el problema?

-No- le respondió Bolín.

-Bueno te lo diré. El problema es que este hombre es un dolor de cabeza, ¿me entiendes? Primero tenía que irse, luego la boda falsa, quizá algo estresante, luego se fue y dejó esta nota, porque no tiene la decencia ni la humanidad de hacerlo en mi cara. Tres años, tres años trabajé con este terrorista, jamás había dicho nada amable en su vida y un día se le hizo tan fácil escribir esta basura- al decir eso, Korra dobló la nota y la tiró con mucha rabia.

-¡Korra, Korra!- le decía Bolín tratando de calmarla.

-¡Y claro que no importa porque existía un trato!- gritaba enojada Korra con unas cuántas lágrimas que se escurrían de sus ojos.

-¡Korra!

-Lo siento, lo lamento. Es que él… me vuelve loca- decía ya más calmada, limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Sí, jeje, ya lo noté- decía Bolín sonriéndole- Y, ¿te vuelve loca porque sí o te vuele loca porque te gusta?- y diciendo esto, Korra volteó a ver a Bolín sorprendida

-¿Qué?

-Oh, vamos, Korra. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, y por la forma en que te estás expresando de él, es porque te gusta muchísimo, pero más que gustar… lo amas, ¿no?

-Yo…- pero Korra no podía seguir fingiendo, Bolín realmente la conocía muy bien.- Se nota que prestas atención en todo lo que hago.

-Ya sabes, jeje, Bolín tiene sus tácticas- decía sonriéndole.

-Jajaja, ay Bolín, tú siempre dándome ánimo.

-Ahora mi pregunta es: ¿lo vas a dejar ir?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako se encontraba en el aeropuerto, estaba sumiso en sus pensamientos, realmente estaba triste, pero no iba a demostrarlo delante de Lin Bei Fong.

-Entonces Srta. Bei Fong, ¿qué pasará?- le preguntó de manera fría.

-Pues, ahora que te vas voluntariamente todo se vuelve muy civilizado, en cuanto aterricemos en Ciudad República, tendrás veinticuatro horas para regresar a la Nación del Fuego.

-Y qué pasará con mi casa.

-Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ello, usted sólo preocúpese por agarrar sus posesiones más valiosas y necesarias, de lo demás, nosotros lo haremos.

-Se nota que ya tiene experiencia en esto.

-Es mi trabajo, joven Jintao- y diciendo esto Lin, ella y Mako empezaban a recoger sus maletas, pues ya habían dado el anuncio de abordar el avión.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Korra llegaba al jardín de su casa, ya se había cambiado su vestido y estaba muy alterada, cosa que su madre lo notó.

-Korra, Korra, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó Senna.

-Quiero hablar con él- decía Korra mientras seguí caminando.

-¿Y para qué quieres hacerlo?- Le decía su padre que le seguía su paso.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-¡Ya basta, ya basta!- gritaba molesta Katara.

-No, escúchame Korra, claro que es mi asunto- le decía molesto Tonraq mientras tomaba del brazo a Korra.

-¡Dije que ya basta!- y cuando dijo esto más fuerte Katara, hizo un gesto de dolor y empezaba a caerse lentamente, a lo que Senna fue a ayudarla a sostenerla.

-¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Tonraq!- gritaba Senna, haciendo que su esposo e hija voltearan y corrieran de inmediato a ayudar a Katara.

-¡Abuela!- decía Korra.

-Sra. Katara, acuéstese- le decía Tonraq mientras la ayudaba a recostarse.

-Me dio un ataque- decía de forma débil, ella.

-Llamen a un doctor- decía preocupada su nieta.

Al rato se podían observar a los Sedna subiendo a una de las ambulancias, donde subieron a la abuela Katara quien estaba en la camilla siendo atendida por unos paramédicos, la iban a llevar al hospital de la ciudad. Ya dentro, todos estaban preocupados; en eso, Katara empezaba a despertarse y se quitó el respirador para poder ver a su nuero y su nieta.

-¡Korra!- le dijo Tonraq.

-¡Tienen que parar de pelear!- les decía Katara mientras sostenía las manos de Korra- Jamás estarán de acuerdo, pero… son familia- decía tristemente ella.- Prométeme, que apoyarás a Korra, aunque no estés de acuerdo con ella, Tonraq- decía Katara a su yerno.

-Lo prometo- le decía él.

-Korra, prométeme que trabajarás duro para ser parte de esta familia.

-Sí lo haré… lo haré, abue.

-Entonces, ya puedo irme- y diciendo esto Katara, empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-¡Mamá!- le decía Senna.

-¡Abue!- decía Korra con tristeza, mientras todos estaban con la cabeza agachada, cuando de pronto, vieron que Katara abrió sus ojos y se paró de la camilla como si nada.

-No, nadie vino por mí. Me siento como si nada, jeje. No tienes que llevarme al hospital, llévame al aeropuerto, ¿quieres?- le decía Katara al chofer.

-¡Ay abuela!- decía Korra aliviada, pero a la vez algo molesta por el tremendo susto que ella le dio.

-¿Suegra, acaso fingió un ataque cardiaco? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!- decía molesto Tonraq haciendo que su esposa se estuviera riendo por ello.

-Es que era la única forma en que los dos se callaran y fuéramos al aeropuerto.

-No estamos autorizados para ir ahí señora, ya que soy chofer que pertenezco al cuerpo de paramédicos y por lo tanto tengo que llegar al hospital- le decía el chofer.

-Tahno, no me hagas llamar a tu madre- decía Katara provocando un miedo en el mencionado.

-Por eso decía que vamos allá- le respondió él, haciendo que Katara sonriera de la victoria que había obtenido.

-Ay, qué susto me diste- decía Korra mientras agachaba su cabeza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mako y Lin se encontraban en el avión que los llevaría a Ciudad República.

-Sí, allá en Ciudad República debieron rendirse- decía Lin.- Soy como mi madre, la poderosa y temible Toph Bei Fong, siempre atrapo a los malos. ¡Qué buena soy!- decía sonriendo, mientras Mako sólo la miraba con desprecio.

-''Vuelo 1601, en cuanto esté en posición puede despegar''- decía una muchacha castaña de la misma edad que Korra y usaba anteojos.

-Entendido Zhu Li- respondía el piloto

En ese instante, la ambulancia llegó al aeropuerto, en cuanto se estacionó el vehículo, Korra salió disparada de ahí para dirigirse a la pista que se encontraba frente a la torre de control. Sacó su celular para marcarle a alguien, quien era la misma persona que estaba en la torre.

-Ah, aquí torre, qué se te ofrece- decía emocionada la joven al saber de quién era la llamada.

-Zhu Li, hola soy Korra.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Hola Korra! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que viniste a la Tribu Agua del Sur, ya era hora de que…

-Ah Zhu Li, no quiero ser grosera, pero te hablo por una situación urgente.

-Oh, lo siento.

-No te preocupes. Escucha necesito pedirte un favor amiga, Mako va en ese avión que está a punto de despegar, necesito que lo detengas.

-Ah, sí, oí que tu hombre se iba, ¿qué cosas no?

-¡Zhu Li! ¡Tienes que ayudarme con ese avión! ¡Haz la cosa! _(jajaja se escucha raro así, lo prefiero en inglés, ''Do the thing'' xD)_

-Korra, no puedo hacer ''la cosa'', ya está en posición, hubieras llegado antes y chance y sí…

-¡No, no, no, no, no, noooo! ¡No te vayas!- gritaba Korra al avión que ya había despegado, ignorando a lo que su amiga le platicaba por teléfono.

-Ay, no, ya se fue- decía angustiada Katara.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Tonraq.

-Mako va en ese avión- le respondió Senna.

-Y ya no pudo decirle- dijo Katara.

-¿Decirle qué?- preguntó confundido Tonraq.

-Que lo ama, para que él le diga que también la ama.

-Sí, pero cómo es que…

-Si no la amara, no se hubiera ido- interrumpió Senna a su esposo.

-¡Claro!- decía Katara.

-Por qué soy el único que no entiende- decía más confundido Tonraq.

-¡Ay, ya!- decía molesta Senna al ver que su esposo era muy ingenuo en cosas de mujeres.

-¡Zhu Li, Zhu Li! ¡Abajo!- le hablaba por el celular Korra a su amiga.

-¿Qué, abajo?- decía confundida Zhu Li, cuando en eso se asomó por la ventana de la torre y vio a Korra ahí.- ¡Ahh, ahí estás! Lo lamento, no podía hacer nada.

-Gracias Zhu Li- dijo Korra con tristeza mientras colgaba el teléfono.

-Perdón hija, no sabía lo que sentías por él- dijo de forma sincera Tonraq, haciendo que Korra volteara a verlo.

-Descuida- le dijo ella.

-Corazón, como tú siempre nos dices, todo va a estar bien- le decía Katara tratando de animar a su nieta, pero ella sólo le asentía con la cabeza, pero por dentro, en realidad no sabía si todo estaría bien.

-Creo que yo tengo la solución a eso- decía una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Asami! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba la morena sorprendida de ver ahí a su amiga.

-Ah, pues, después de todo el alboroto que se armó y de la confesión de Mako, decidí seguirlos, ya que me preocupé mucho por tu abuela, que veo que ya está muy bien. En fin, no pude evitar escuchar todo y… Korra, creo que olvidé decirte que mi padre me dio por regalo de bodas, un jet privado, en este me fui piloteando hacía aquí, pero como ya no habrá boda, yo pensaba regresarme en una hora, así que se me ocurrió que quizás querrás acompañarnos a mi esposo y a mí de regreso a Ciudad República y…

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias!- decía Korra mientras abrazaba a su amiga- Eres la mejor amiga del mundo, Asami.

-De nada, amiga, ahora a alistar tus cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya de nuevo en Ciudad República, después de varias horas de vuelo y de que Mako hubiera llegado a su casa a empacar sus cosas, él se encontraba en la que era su oficina, estaba ya guardando todo, pues dentro de unas horas él se tendría que regresar a la Nación del Fuego, lo único que sí le agradeció a Lin fue que en vez de veinticuatro horas, le dio cuarenta y ocho, ya que se dio cuenta que tenía muchas cosas que empacar. Los trabajadores lo observaban, pues nunca se hubieran imaginado el día en que el gran y temible Mako Jintao se marcharía para siempre de ahí. Mako cargaba una caja muy pesada y antes de que se le cayera, se dirigió hacia un ahora exempleado de él para pedirle un último favor.

-¡Hasook, Hasook!

-¿Sí?- le decía él mientras le quitaba la caja para ponerla en su escritorio.

-Por favor envía este paquete a la dirección que te daré, ¿puedes?

-Ah, sí claro, pero…

-¿Qué, qué?- le decía Mako a lo que Hasook le señaló que mirara atrás, y cuando lo hizo, vio que Korra estaba en las oficinas de la editorial; el oji-dorado estaba muy sorprendido, uno porque no se la esperaba ahí, y la otra porque la forma en que caminaba hacía que se viera increíblemente sexy.

-¡Hola!- decía tímidamente y de forma muy agitada, Korra.

-¡Korra!- decía Mako de forma de chico enamorado, haciendo que todos los de la oficina empezaran a verlos como si fueran una telenovela, cosa que incomodó un poco al ambarino.- ¿Pero, por qué respiras así?

-Porque llegué corriendo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Desde tu pueblo?

-Quiero hablar contigo ahora- le decía mientras se acercaba hacia donde él estaba.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues no tengo tiempo ahora, agradezco a Lin que me haya dado otro día más para empacar mis cosas, pero no quiero abusar. Bueno como te iba diciendo Hasook, necesito que lleves este paquete a la dirección de aquí…- decía Mako ignorando por completo a Korra.

-¡Mako!

-Quiero que quede muy claro que…

-¡Mako, deja de hablar!- le mandó Korra de forma demasiado autoritaria haciendo que él y los demás quedaran muy sorprendidos. Pero cuando Mako vio que los estaban observando, inmediatamente los trabajadores volvieron en fuga a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Voy a decir algo.

-¿En serio?- seguía hablando Mako de la forma sarcástica.

- Sólo será un segundo.

-Bien, qué.

-Hace unos días, te odiaba en serio. Solía soñar con que te golpeara un auto o te envenenaran. _(jajaja ay Korra, qué romántica xD)_

-¡Oh, qué tierna! Ya veo que…

-¡Te dije que dejaras de hablar! Tuvimos nuestra pequeña aventura en la Tribu Agua del Sur y las cosas cambiaron. Todo cambió cuando me besaste- decía Korra captando la atención de Mako- Y cuando me hablaste de tu tatuaje… y hasta cuando estuvimos casi desnudos- cuando dijo eso, Mako se puso violentamente rojo y los trabajadores empezaron a toser incontrolablemente, ya que nunca se imaginaron escuchar eso.- Ah… creo que esa información estuvo demás.

-Sí yo diría. Pues, yo no vi nada, no sé de qué me hablas- decía él tratando de sonar muy digno.

-Sí me viste, pero yo no me di cuenta de esto hasta que me quedé en el altar sola, sin esposo, en el jardín de mi familia. Ahora, puedes imaginar mi decepción cuando de pronto entendí que el hombre que amo, está a punto de ser deportado- decía Korra con tanta sinceridad en su voz que hacía que Mako quisiera besarla en esos momentos, pero su orgullo ganaba más y no iba a dejar que todos lo vieran así- Mako… yo quiero estar contigo.

-No… créeme, no quieres estar conmigo.

-Sí, sí quiero- decía Korra, pero él volvía a negar con su cabeza.

-El asunto es que, he vivido solo en todo este tiempo y hay una razón; estoy cómodo así y creo que sería más sencillo si, nos olvidamos de todo lo que pasó y seguimos así.

-Así es- decía Korra mientras se acercaba más a Mako- Sería más sencillo- le decía ella mientras lo miraba con dulzura.

-Sí…no…yo…tengo que irme…

-¡Mako!

-No Korra, no quiero que sigas, por favor, ya deberías retirarte- decía algo molesto, ya que en realidad quería rendirse ante ella, pero era muy orgulloso.

-Dime eso viéndome a los ojos y me iré de tu vida para siempre- decía ella algo dolida. Mako no quería voltear, pero para demostrarle que él tenía razón, se armó de valor y la vio a sus ojos azules, fingiendo desprecio en su mirada; Korra al ver esa mirada, le dolió en su corazón.

-Ahora que ya viste que no siento nada por ti, puedes retirarte, me estás quitando de mi tiempo.

-Sí… yo… siento mucho haberte causado tantas molestias. Hasta nunca, Mako Jintao- y diciendo esto, Korra se retiró del lugar, Mako pudo notar que le salían unas cuantas lágrimas y se maldecía mentalmente por haberla hecho llorar.

-Bien, esto no es un espectáculo y hasta que no salga del edificio no he dejado de ser su jefe, así que a trabajar todos, chismosos- gritaba molesto, Mako.- Bien, Hasook, en qué estábamos.

-Jefe- le dijo él.

-¿Sí?

-Amm, no lo vaya a tomar mal, pero, chicas como la Srta. Sedna no las encuentra en cualquier parte.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Hasook?

-¿No sabe que ella es de las muchachas más codiciadas de la oficina? Cientos de los trabajadores morirían por estar en su lugar, jefe. Y ahora que tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz con una mujerona como Korra, ¿la rechaza?

-Eso es asunto mío.

-Lo siento jefe, pero ella en verdad lo ama. ¿Qué acaso usted no?

-¿Ahora eres mi consejero?

-Piense lo que quiera, pero si usted no va, yo iré, con su permiso.

-¡Nooo!- dijo Mako molesto, ya que nadie le quitaría a su Korra, sí, pensó en Korra como suya.- Está bien, pero… no oíste lo que acabo de decirle, de seguro me odiará.

-Claro que no jefe, aún está a tiempo. Vaya por ella.

-Gracias, Hasook.

-De nada, ahora, es posible que me dé un aumento, es que yo realmente necesito uno.

-¡Hasook! No te pases de listo.

-No, lo siento, jaja, sólo bromeaba, apúrele jefe- y diciendo eso, todos los demás empleados empezaban a chiflarle y aplaudirle.

Mako iba corriendo a toda prisa hacia el elevador, sin darse cuenta que sus empleados también iban tras de él para ver qué pasaría, así que unos usaban el elevador y otros las escaleras. Ya una vez que el pelinegro llegó al lobby, empezó a buscar a su amada, hasta que la encontró que estaba a punto de salir.

-¡Korra!- gritó él haciendo que ella volteara.

-¿Mako? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que tú…

-Quiero que te calles y me dejes hablar- ahora él le ordenaba.- Cuando te vi allá arriba y me confesaste que me amabas, sentía unas ganas tremendas de abrazarte y besarte, pero mi orgullo pudo más que mi corazón. Ahora me doy cuenta que no puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, Korra. Eres la única que me conoce realmente como soy, complementas mi ser, y aunque algunas veces me vuelves loco, creo que eres maravillosa.

-Eso significa que, ¿te gusto?

-No.

-¿No?- decía la morena confundida.

-No me gustas Korra; me encantas, y esto va más allá ya que yo… yo…

-¿Tú qué, Mako?

-Yo… yo te amo, Korra. Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, despertando cada mañana contigo, disfrutando de cenas familiares, pero sobre todo, amándote cada instante de mi vida. Y esta vez, quiero hacer las cosas bien.

-Mako- decía Korra quien ya empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Korra Sedna, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?- se hincaba el pelinegro tomándole su mano, a lo que la morena le sonreía y a la vez lloraba de felicidad- Claro que, sólo me alcanzó para un anillo de 25 centavos de las maquinitas, pero prometo comprarte uno verdadero.

-Jajajaja, ay Mako, es perfecto- decía ella muy conmovida.

-Entonces, ¿qué respondes?- decía algo nervioso, él.

-Claro que acepto ser tu esposa, Sr. Truco.

-¿Sr. Truco? Mmmmm, pues ahora serás la Sra. Truco- decía él mientras le colocaba el anillo a su morena y se levantaba para poder abrazarla.

-Te amo, Mako Jintao- le decía ella con una mirada llena de amor.

-Y yo a ti, Korra Sedna- y diciendo esto, Mako se armó de valor y acercó a Korra hacia él para así depositarle un beso, un beso lleno de puro amor, los trabajadores al verlos, empezaron a chiflar y a aplaudirles y las mujeres suspiraron y lloraron, en ese momento a Mako y a Korra no les importó que todos los estuvieran viendo como si fueran peces dentro de un estanque, ya que estaban disfrutando de ese hermoso beso que había sido diferente al primero, porque ahora en éste se demostraban cuánto se amaban y al final nadie los había interrumpido, bueno, hasta que se escuchó una voz que dijo:

-Sí, así se hace jefe- dijo Hasook haciendo que la pareja de ahora sí, prometidos, se rieran por el comentario.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Sí, quiero ver si entendí. ¿Se van a casar ahora sí?- preguntó Lin Bei Fong.

-¡Sí!- respondieron Mako y Korra.

-¿En verdad?

-¡Sí!- volvieron a decir ellos.

-¿Seguros que no hay errores? Porque de ser así, pagarán con creces- dijo Lin de una forma muy seria, pero en eso los enamorados se voltearon a ver con mirada de amor y sonrieron.

-¡Sí!- dijo Korra.

-¡Así es!- dijo Mako- y al ver que ahora sí iba muy enserio, Lin no tuvo más remedio que sonreírles y decirles:

-¡Adelante!

FIN

**N/A: Y colorín colorado, este cuento se ha acabado :D…Bien, pues este fue el final de la historia, muchas gracias por leerla, es la segunda que hago de este fandom y me siento muy feliz de haber obtenido buenos comentarios :3...gracias por ser unos lectores tan geniales! Se los agradezco de corazón, y agradezco especialmente a ****Eliza20****, ****Kate-Kuran****, ****Korra-Avatar****, ****galaxy01****, ****MakorraShipper**** , ****Carolina, ****ValSmile**** , ****Snow M. Black****, ****Lexie Asakura Kidou****, ****valentina, ****L.T.A.15****, ****Zumakorra Lover** **por siempre haber estado al pendiente de la historia y sus reviews….**

**y pues, hasta entonces! Me gustaría hacer otras adaptaciones de películas de Sandra Bullock, ya que me encantan sus pelis, jeje, y ya después quiero hacer una de mi propia cuenta. **

**¡Nos estaremos leyendo!**

**Atte: Ary Garcioyama**


End file.
